


A Brightening Smile

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is the greatly respected vice-captain of the Seigaku High School tennis club. He finds that he can no longer hide his loneliness when he meets Hyotei's newest player. </p><p><b>AU</b>  in which Fuji has just moved from France to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want

Momoshiro pulled a face. “The monkey king has arrived.”

“And all the rest of them.” Unlike his kouhai, Inui relished the prospect of seeing Hyotei’s players again. He tapped his pen against a notebook and opened it at the first empty page. 

“No fighting,” Matsumoto warned. 

Their captain had joined Seigaku High School only a year before. Tall, prim Matsumoto made even Tezuka seem cheerful to the rest of them. Something Tezuka wasn’t sure he was grateful for or not. 

“Eh? Where’s their French guy?” Kikumaru let out, clutching Oishi’s arm. “He must be taller than Ohtori even, most Europeans are.”

“I’m quite sure that’s…” Oishi started 

But Shitenhouji passing by distracted the redhead. “What’s Hitouji wearing?!”

Tezuka suppressed a sigh. He liked these tennis camps for the competition and general improvement everyone made, but they could be very tiring too. Part of him was glad Echizen was too young still to be in high school, so he wouldn’t have to watch out for his antics as well. 

They all walked to the bulletin boards in front of the dorms, to find out who they roomed with.

“Ugh, no!” Momoshiro hit his hand against his forehead. 

“Niou again?” Kikumaru asked.

Kaidoh also looked less than pleased and a quick look at the lists told Tezuka he had to stay with Konjiki, the other half of the so-called baka pair. 

Inui tapped the list on the right. “Tezuka, you stay with a Hyotei student.”

“Who?” he asked. 

“Don’t know him. A Fuji Syusuke.”

“Maybe he’s the boy from France,” Oishi suggested. 

“It’s strange for you to not know someone, senpai,” Kaidoh said. 

“Let’s go to the canteen,” Inui said. “Perhaps we can study him at dinner.”

But even though lots of familiar and a few unfamiliar faces had gathered, Tezuka could not see anyone new at Hyotei’s table. Atobe sat at the end, of course, overseeing his team mates and occasionally insulting one of them.

Just when Tezuka took his first bite, there was a general lull in conversations around the canteen. Many stared at the door and Tezuka followed their gazes. In the door opening stood, a little unsure, a delicate boy with honey-brown hair. 

As on cue, Akutagawa suddenly woke up and started waving his hands. “Hey! Here!” 

The brunet smiled, his eyes closing. 

“Excuse me,” he said in a soft voice, as he passed Seigaku’s table. Kaidoh shoved his chair closer to the table so he could pass. 

The boy sat down on the only empty chair at the Hyotei table, where Akutagawa immediately began an excited conversation with him. The unknown boy smiled throughout it and seemed not bothered by his enthusiasm. 

“Tezuka. I asked you if you took a look at the training menus,” Matsumoto said. 

“I did. I have no issue with them.”

“He’s really small, smaller than me!” Kikumaru said at the same time. 

“See that they’re not all 2 meters over there?” Oishi commented.

“I thought he would at least be muscled. He probably has no idea what he’s up against here.”

“You are worried for him?” Tezuka asked. 

Kikumaru blinked at him and shrugged his shoulders. 

That was all Tezuka offered as conversation for dinner. Even though the subject changed to pop music, he glanced at the boy a few more times. It was true that Fuji Syusuke was the shortest person in the room. Yet Echizen had been that once too. It did not mean this boy knew not how to play tennis. 

When they stood up to leave the dining hall, Tezuka ignored Sanada’s usual glare at his back. He heard Kikumaru whisper something about a small party in his room, but said nothing about it since he was not captain this year. 

Instead he took his bags of luggage; one with tennis equipment and the other with regular clothes and made his way up to the dorms. 

His was on the fourth floor, right next to the one Momoshiro shared with Niou. The room was small, yet held enough space for two beds and a cheap looking table with folding chairs. He put his bags down, but did not claim a bed yet, thinking it impolite. Instead he folded open a chair and took out a book with photos of mountains. 

Half an hour later, the door opened slowly and revealed the Hyotei player. 

“Good evening,” Fuji said. 

“Good evening.”

“My name is Fuji Syusuke. You must be Tezuka-kun.”

“That’s right.”

“Which one is yours?” the brunet asked. 

“You can choose.”

Fuji smiled and went to the bed on the left. “Thank you.”

Normally Tezuka would have continued reading at this point, but he laid down the book and asked. “Have you always lived abroad?”

“No. My first four years I spent in Chiba, but after that we moved from country to country. My father has a job in an international…oh!”

Tezuka frowned when Fuji suddenly marched forward. 

“Pauline Sol!” he said, lightly touching Tezuka’s book. “She’s one of my favorites.”

“You climb mountains?” Tezuka asked, trying to hide his surprise. 

“No. I like photography.” Fuji smiled again. “May I?”

Tezuka handed him the book and Fuji sat down on the other chair. Inside he felt somewhat pleased. This boy was the first one who showed any interest in what he read. 

“This one is stunning. What a peak,” Fuji said after browsing for about a minute. “The Matterhorn, it reads.”

“I climbed that mountain.”

Fuji’s eyes opened, revealing a stunning blue color. “It doesn’t seem like an easy mountain to climb.”

“My father took me. I was really tired though, afterwards.”

For minutes, Fuji kept going through the pictures. 

“You can take your time,” Tezuka said, since he seemed to hurry himself for his sake. He stood up from the chair and folded his clothes. Fuji relaxed and started reading the captions instead of just browsing. After a while, he stood up and went for his own bag. Out of it, he pulled a box with cookies. 

“Would you like one?”

Tezuka, whose first instinct was to avoid anything a fellow tennis player gave him, recoiled a bit. 

“They are not poisonous, I promise.”

Not wanting to be impolite, but thinking of Inui’s concoctions, he picked one and took the smallest bite. A pleasant, full taste filled his mouth. His next bite was bigger. Fuji nibbled on another one, pleased Tezuka enjoyed them. 

“My sister helped me bake them. She says I should make friends now that we’re back in Japan.”

“They are very nice.”

“Help yourself then,” Fuji put down the box. “There are no spicy ones in that box, my sister said I should consider other people’s taste buds.”

“Does your sister like being here?” Tezuka asked. 

“She thrives anywhere.” Fuji made a face, but smiled. “She’s ten years older than me and has a business that is doing well overseas. I think she’ll go back to Europe soon.”

“I have no siblings. It must be nice.”

“Sometimes,” Fuji said, a shadow passing over his face. 

Tezuka took this as a cue to change the subject. “Do you speak German?”

“Only a little. We stayed in Germany for less than a year. Do you?” 

“I did, when I was in middle school." 

“Then perhaps we can…”

His phone beeped, so he left that sentence hanging. After a glance at it, Fuji stood up. “Another meeting. I have to go. But please, take more if you like.”

With a last smile at him, Fuji went through the door and left. 

And Tezuka did eat more of his cookies, enjoying the taste and the afterglow of the nice conversation. 

He slept when Fuji finally returned. When he woke up in the morning, the boy’s eyes were still closed. 

Quietly, he put on a pair of casual pants and a shirt and went for breakfast. 

He saw Sanada on the court already, practicing his swing. He guessed Kaidoh was running somewhere, but few other people had started their day with exercise. 

Oishi and Kikumaru sat at the same table as where they had dinner the night before, deep in conversation. Tezuka therefore took his time getting his food, wanting to give them the opportunity to discuss whatever it was that seemed so important. Sometimes he envied their closeness. He had nobody he could show himself so completely to. 

Momoshiro and Inui joined him at the counter, and Tezuka bought orange juice for them. 

Fuji came in just as they all sat down. 

To the surprise of Tezuka’s team mates, he made his way over to their table. He smiled at Tezuka and nodded his head. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Tezuka quickly took a sip from his juice to avoid the curious glances of his friends.

“You get along then?” Oishi asked. 

“We talked.”

“You talked?” Kikumaru asked, as if that was the strangest thing in the world; Tezuka Kunimitsu having a conversation. 

It irked him a little, so he ate without replying. 

When he did look up, he saw Inui’s smirk. It was the one he always had when he thought he had stumbled onto something interesting. 

“He’s a bit like Yukimura, isn’t he?” The data-player said. 

“Why? Can he play that well?” Momoshiro asked in shock. 

“Nobody knows about this Fuji’s tennis. No, what I meant is that he’s about as pretty and polite.”

“Pretty.” Kikumaru tasted the word and glanced at the Hyotei table. 

“That’s off the courts though. We all know how Yukimura gets when he’s playing. Might be the same for him. Pretty or otherwise.”

Tezuka wondered if the people at Hyotei thought him pretty too. Oshitari did perhaps, for he was casually touching Fuji’s shoulder. 

Annoyed, Tezuka finished the last of his bread and stood up, planning to find Kaidoh and run with him. 

“Welcome, welcome.”

Their attention was drawn to the elderly lady with the microphone. She had twisted her hair in a sloppy bun before arriving in the room, yet her clothing was immaculate. 

“Outside we have put out lists, for any and all challengers. The only rule we have here is that you can only challenge one you have never played against.”

She said more, yet most of it escaped Tezuka. A wave of excited chatter rose up all around. 

He knew full well he did not need to challenge anyone, since they would come to him. His glance fell on Yukimura, who smiled benignly at nobody in particular, yet radiated a murderous aura. Tezuka did not know what his deal was, but doubted many would have the nerve to go after him like that. 

At this point, he was the only one who left the hallway and ignored the lists. Since he did not see Kaidoh anywhere, he decided to go for a run by himself. 

The fresh air, so much cleaner than in the city, made him feel better than he had in quite a while. Birds, grass, the occasional tree surrounding the farmlands cheered his spirits. After an hour, he returned to the camp. Most had gathered their tennis rackets and now made for the courts. 

The lists had been written on by many and the paper had torn in places. Behind his own name he saw Oshitari’s. That was not what he had expected, but practicing against a counter expert would be a good experience. 

Kikumaru had written his name next to Shishido’s and he found Kaidoh’s next to Shiraishi’s.

Yagyuu had challenged Fuji. 

It took less than a second to dawn on him how dangerous it was for slender, delicate Fuji to play Rikkai’s powerplayer for his first match. If Yagyuu delivered him a concussion, as he had done with Kikumaru two years before, Fuji might be too fazed to ever play tennis in Japan again. 

“Hey, Tezuka-fukubuchou, can you help….?”

“One moment,” he said, leaving Momoshiro gaping at the bulletin board. He hastened to the courts, where two matches had already started. 

He found Fuji not so much by seeing him, but by spotting Niou’s crazy hair as he hovered over Yagyuu as he prepared. On the opposite side of the court, Fuji tested his grip tape and redid his laces. 

The short boy looked a little surprised when he saw Tezuka approaching. 

“He hits hard.”

“He does?” Fuji said, like that did not scare him. 

“Just be careful.”

Tezuka walked away, under frowns from Rikkaidai and Hyotei players, who had not heard the exchange. Yet before he could reach his own team mates, Oshitari grinned at him. “Almost time, isn’t it?”

Saying nothing, Tezuka followed him to an empty court. There were two left behind the dorms they stayed in. 

“Did Fuji forget something in his room?” Oshitari asked when they arrived. 

“No.”

“Then what did you say to him?”

Tezuka took his racket from his bag. “Something one of you might have said.”

“Oh?” Oshitari adjusted his glasses, scrutinizing him. 

“Are you quite ready?” Tezuka asked, after several seconds of this. 

“Of course.”

Oshitari had learned lots of new moves. His speed had increased as well. Some of his counters gave Tezuka trouble, as did his refined smashes that tugged at his Tezuka zone. 

Still, Hyotei’s handsome prodigy obtained only two games from him. 

None of this was out of the ordinary. His nervousness was though. A nervousness which had nothing to do with his own match, but one that went on six courts away, that he could not see. 

“I should be insulted,” Oshitari said, when they shook hands. “Your mind was not entirely here.”

“Ahn?” Atobe cut in, who appeared from out of nowhere. “Tezuka, are you losing you…”

Hyotei’s king stopped when he saw Inui waving frantically from the next court.

“Excuse me,” Tezuka said and jogged to where his team mate stood. 

“That Fuji…” Inui said with a grin.

“He’s hurt?” Tezuka asked and peeked to where his court was hidden behind trees. He could just imagine the delicate boy lying on the floor, after a ball was smashed to his eyes. 

“6-3,” Inui said. “No injuries, he managed to avoid all his lasers.”

Tezuka sighed. “So he’s not all together unskilled.”

“Not all together…?” Inui grinned. “Fuji won.”

His eyes widened behind his glasses. 

“You should have seen him. He’s a counter-puncher, but he’s a few levels above Oshitari. And his speed, it varied so much that I had difficulty collecting data.”

Tezuka would have thought that would have been hard to admit for Inui, but he seemed positively gleeful with the challenge. 

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Fuji walked towards them. Inui kept mentioning stats, yet they were drowned out when Fuji smiled at him. 

“Thank you,” his soft voice said. 

“For what?” 

“The warning.” Fuji bowed and walked on. 

Inui raised his eyebrows at him. “Why did you warn him?”

“Remember Kikumaru?” Tezuka said. 

A sigh from the data man. “You’re right. I did not like that either.”

Though Inui continued talking and adding things to his notebook, Tezuka still looked in the direction Fuji had gone and felt something stir inside him. 

Tezuka wanted…. to play him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Fuji continues to surprise Tezuka


	2. Weird

The afternoon activities had little to do with tennis, unless one counted the physical exertion as stamina training. The whole group, 57 people in total, went hiking. Going on such a stampede rather defeated the purpose of the hike, in Tezuka’s opinion, but he thought it rude to the organizers to point this out.

Most players talked excitedly and almost ran up the first part. Momoshiro teased Kaidoh about vipers they might meet on the way. Their subsequent argument made even Hyotei’s quarrelsome team stare. 

In front marched the old lady, dressed as a parody on a nineteenth century European adventurer. Tezuka stayed near the back, to make sure nobody wandered off and got lost. 

From there he could see Atobe and his entourage. Hyotei’s most popular student carried a drink with a straw in it, looking very much as if he was in a country club instead of on a hike. 

Fuji carried a camera, but did not stop for a picture until he saw a tree with big leaves. Just as he took it, Yukimura joined him. Tezuka could not hear their conversation, yet deduced it had something to do with a plant, since they kept pointing at it. 

Atobe threw glares at them. Tezuka remembered the match between him and Yukimura that morning. No matter how well Atobe might have tried, he had failed against the Child of God. 

“His Royal Highness is not pleased,” Inui said, hanging back to walk next to Tezuka. “Fuji is his discovery.”

“You believe Yukimura is trying to scout him?”

“That’s not so much the issue here.” Inui nodded when Shiraishi joined the two boys. “Such a creature is bound to attract attention.”

“Fuji’s not a girl,” Tezuka said, rather sharply. 

“That does not always matter,” Inui said. “You know that.”

Tezuka felt a rush of fear. Had Inui found out…? 

Then Inui indicated Sanada. He looked like he wanted to do something particularly unpleasant to Shiraishi, when Shiraishi rested his hand on Yukimura’s arm and joined the plant discussion. Relieved that his own secret still seemed safe, Tezuka said, “That’s none of our business.”

“Everything is my business,” Inui said and sped up to find Kaidoh before Tezuka could debate this. 

The next half hour nobody bothered him. The road led up and down, though more up than down, tiring those who had started too fast. Shiraishi and Yukimura were still in conversation, but Fuji had drifted away from them. 

Suddenly he turned around and smiled, waiting for Tezuka. 

“People in Japan sure are nice.”

Tezuka gave a non-commitical grunt, since he had seen a lot of not so nice going-ons in the tennis circuit. 

“You won your match against Oshitari, right?” 

“I did.”

“His style is similar to mine, I heard. I’ve just joined Hyotei, so I have not played him yet.”

“Why did you join Hyotei?” Tezuka saw Fuji’s eyes open and he realized how intrusive his question might have seemed. “Ah, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. My father worked with Atobe’s parents, so it was the only high school we really knew about. I have to catch up with everything, but I heard your team did pretty well in the nationals last year.”

“We made it to the last four. In Junior High we made it to the quarter finals the last year.”

Fuji’s smile disappeared. “Rikkai is what they all talk about.” 

“Yet you defeated one of them, with relative ease.”

Fuji nodded at Niou. “Is that why that boy keeps glaring at me?”

“He wouldn’t mind it if you beat one of the others. It is because you beat Yagyuu.”

“So they’re close friends.” Fuji said, after withstanding another glare from the long-haired boy. “Or rivals?”

“Both. Nobody but Niou is allowed to beat Yagyuu.”

Fuji chuckled. “Do you have such a friend, Tezuka-kun?”

“I don’t.”

Fuji’s eyes turned into small slits. “But you wish you did, don’t you?”

_“Yes.”_

It came out rawer than he intended. He stopped walking for just a second or two. How could he know so many people, yet none of them could see through him as well as this boy, whom he had only met the evening before?

Acting like this conversation was nothing out of the ordinary, Fuji waited for him until he continued walking again. 

“Make sure you don’t become this for someone whose skills can’t match yours. They’ll resent you for it.”

Of course this lit Tezuka’s curiosity, but he hesitated to ask and the moment disappeared. 

Fuji again smiled pleasantly. “I believe you’re a kind person, Tezuka-kun. Perhaps you can teach me more about Japanese life while we’re here.”

Just as he wanted to accept this, the older lady had gotten hold of a megaphone. Her hollering stopped all conversation (and the mating of two innocent birds). They had gotten to a clearing, so they all gathered around her. Next to her stood several staff members, who had been waiting for them. They had baskets in their hands and two young men started spreading out blankets. 

“ENJOY YOUR FOOD!” the woman yelled into the megaphone. 

“This is the greatest camp I’ve ever been to,” Momoshiro said, peering over Kikumaru as the baskets opened and French bread was revealed. 

“Not bad indeed,” Inui added, while adjusting his glasses. 

Fuji made his way over to his team mates, so Tezuka joined his own and sat down on the blanket. 

A cheerful college student with a ponytail handed out plates to the Seigaku players. Then silence ruled for minutes, as some ate and others stuffed themselves. 

“What did he want, Tezuka?” Kikumaru suddenly piped up. 

“Who?”

Kikumaru lowered his voice. “Fuji.”

“We talked. He wanted nothing.”

“He likes to torment people,” Inui said. 

“Eh?” Oishi started. “What do you mean?”

“He politely asks them if they want to eat his cookies. And then…” Inui leaned closer to Oishi. “Their tongues get burned.”

Tezuka remembered how he had gotten normal ones from Fuji the evening before. 

“That’s horrible,” Momoshiro said. “Hey, I saw him with Shiraishi-san, perhaps they were talking about poison.”

“Maybe he learned about poisons while he was in Italy, that’s next to France,” Inui added

“Ah yes!” Kikumaru blurted out. “And Yukimura was there too.”

Tezuka wasn’t sure what that last part had to do with it, but saw Inui was determined to blow this out of proportion for his own amusement. 

“Inui,” Tezuka said before they could take that narrative even further. “He seems like someone you might get along with.”

They all slowly turned their faces towards Tezuka, surprised he had joined into one of their strange conversations. 

“What do you mean?” Oishi asked. 

“Inui Juice.”

“That’s right, senpai!” Kaidoh said, turning on Inui. “You put something in my tooth paste, didn’t you?”

Inui held up his hands. “It’s only an experiment, to keep your teeth whiter.” 

Tezuka sipped from his water as Momoshiro joined into the fray and Oishi tried to keep them calm. 

“I think he’s weird though,” Kikumaru said to Tezuka, looking at Fuji. 

“Why?”

“I just don't like him.” With that, the redhead stood up and marched off to find a tree to climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of fun to write. It makes me think of all the things that would be different if Fuji had not been with Seigaku in middle school. Fuji playing singles was often a guarantee for 1 win at least.
> 
> Also, without Fuji, Tezuka would have been more isolated and Kikumaru would have been without another tennis club member in his class.
> 
>  Next time:  
> When Tezuka faces off against the entire Rikkai team, it's Fuji who comes to his aid.


	3. Water

Tezuka had planned to ask Yukimura for a few games after they got back, but as so often, his captain required his advice. Instead of having to share his wisdom, subtly so as not to offend the older boy, he would have loved to stand on the courts like the others. 

At some point Atobe strolled by with Fuji in tow. He refused offers of Sanada and Tachibana to play him, saying he wanted Fuji to remain an unknown entity. Inui complained about it during dinner, that he had not yet a single piece of data on Fuji, excepting what he heard about his match with Yagyuu. 

Twilight had set in by the time they had finished eating and Tezuka made use of the general excitement to slip away and take a shower. The stalls were empty, so he hung his towel over the door. For a few minutes he kept alternating between hot and cold water. Right when the door opened, he turned off the tap and dried off. 

He dressed in his stall, listening to Marui and Akaya debating the effect of sugar on aggressiveness. They barely saw him as he passed by, arguing at the top of their voices. 

Some of Tezuka’s team mates undoubtedly planned to hang out, but he walked briskly up the stairs. He looked forward to having a quiet time in his room. Perhaps he could talk a bit more with Fuji about life in Japan, as he had asked him. And maybe Fuji would like to tell him…

He opened the door and gasped. 

Fuji stood near the window with his back toward him. He was completely naked. 

“Ah, Tezuka-kun,” he let out, glancing over his shoulder. “How’s the water?”

“Very warm,” he said, near breathlessness suddenly. 

“That is good.” Fuji took a towel from his bed and wrapped it around himself. “See you later.”

“Yes.”

He held the door open as Fuji passed under his arm, smiling and gorgeous. 

Out of sorts, he reached for his suitcases and took out the shirt he slept in. Taking off his clothes, he was confronted with his own erection. On instinct, he grabbed it firmly. The image of Fuji’s beautiful body and his tight ass had burned into his memory. 

He moaned, his hips bucking forward when he jerked. 

His gaze fell on the other’s bed and he remembered where he was. Ashamed, he pulled on his boxers and lay down under the covers. 

Still, he felt the urge to touch himself, to bring himself to climax. He imagined Fuji walking in on him like that. That the boy would smile and crawl into bed with him. 

Tezuka laid his hands above the cover, so as not to be tempted. Fantasies had come to him before, of male bodies always, but never of someone in particular. 

He dozed off a little, but opened his eyes again when Fuji returned. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“It’s fine,” he said, sitting up. Fuji wore his towel, yet now had wet hair. He sat on his bed, crossing his legs as he dried his hair. Tezuka would have loved to do it for him. 

“Is it true that one of your players likes to poison people?” Fuji asked. 

Tezuka almost smiled. “That’s what some of my team mates are saying about you.”

“I like spicy food,” Fuji said. “If others choose to eat what I offer them, that’s their responsibility.”

“I’m sure Inui has the same attitude.”

Their eyes met and they both smiled. 

“They also say you have no emotions,” Fuji said then. 

“Do you think that’s true?”

“No.” Fuji met his gaze. “I think they’re not looking.” 

The shared moment was broken by pounding on the door. Fuji stood up before Tezuka did.

“Good evening,” he said, after opening it. 

Momoshiro, whose mouth had been open to scream something, nodded. “Good evening, Fuji-san.”

“Yes?” Tezuka stood up. 

“Ah, senpai, they turned on the lights at the courts. They’re having a few matches. You and Eiji-senpai are playing.”

Tezuka frowned, but Fuji smiled at Momoshiro. “I guess the showers were all for nothing. Who is Tezuka-kun playing?”

“Sanada,” Tezuka guessed before the younger boy could answer. 

“Yeah. And Eiji-senpai will play against Sengoku-san.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Make sure Kikumaru knows.”

“He already does. See you in a bit.” 

Tezuka unzipped his sports bag and took out his extra set of tennis clothes. It was going to be a hard match. Fuji did not say anything, but changed into a shirt and pants, and accompanied him to the courts. 

There Momoshiro waved their Seigaku flag, while Oishi fussed over Kikumaru’s shoes. People from other schools had also shown up, some in sports clothes, others in uniforms or regular clothes. Fudomine’s Shinji wore pajamas and got send back by Tachibana to wear something else. 

“You’re at the far off court, Tezuka,” Inui said and then pointed at the court right in front of them. “Eiji’s here.”

“Tezuka, would you mind if I stayed here?” Oishi asked.

“No. You should all stay and support Kikumaru.”

They nodded and glanced over at where Yamabuki’s ace stood smiling at him. Eiji played better with support, especially since players like Lucky Sengoku tended to get on his nerves. 

Tezuka liked support as well, but he had never articulated it, so he could not blame them for not protesting when he told them to cheer for the redhead. 

Alone, he walked past the courts. The rowdiest one was of course the one where Atobe stood waiting for his opponent. He waved at his supporters as if he was a king and they his subjects. Tezuka’s amusement at this disappeared when he got to his court. 

Hidden behind bushes, there was nobody there. Nobody, except the whole Rikkai team. Yukimura, as bench-coach, gave him a cool nod, before saying something to Yanagi and a Rikkai senior. 

Tezuka walked to the other side, feeling their eyes on him. He had heard the story of a boy from Fukuoka playing Marui, who had to default, since Yukimura watching him had given him the yips. Yanagi would support Sanada with his knowledge, while Niou could also be counted upon to make mischief. 

Tezuka would not just play Sanada, but his whole team. Not showing that this unnerved him, he took his racket and swung it a few times.

A sudden quiet from the other side of the court made him look up. 

The little figure that was Fuji walked onto their court, ignored the Rikkai players and joined Tezuka. 

“I saw your team at Kikumaru-kun’s court. Would you like some support?”

“Don’t you need to cheer for your own team mates?” Tezuka asked. 

He smiled. “The only one who plays is Atobe. I don’t think he needs me for that.”

“Then, please,” he said, gesturing at the bench. 

As Fuji sat down, he made ready to make his first serve. 

“Hyotei bench-coaching for Seigaku, how romantic,” Niou sniped just loud enough for him to hear. 

Tezuka felt strangely self-conscious. Normally, he did not care much for taunts. To his surprise, he saw Fuji smiling at Niou. It was not a pleasant smile. Niou's eyes narrowed and his focus shifted to Fuji, looking at him as if he tried to solve a puzzle. 

That burning sensation that nobody knew about, but which Tezuka always felt when he faced a strong opponent, took hold of him. It was more powerful than normal. For he did not want to lose in front of Fuji. 

He needed to win this no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Tezuka finishes the match and Fuji gets insulted.


	4. Whirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been on my mind for years, so I am very happy to share it with you all. 
> 
> I am glad to see that there are still fellow Perfect Pair fans enjoying this.

Tezuka won his first game. Sanada barely moved, as if he seized him up. Maybe a trick he had learned from Yanagi. From the second game Tezuka was in trouble. Sanada had obviously hidden some of his skills. If Inui had known how hard he could smash now, he would surely have shared that information with his whole team.

With an accuracy that Tezuka had only seen in Yukimura before, Sanada predicted where the ball would land. His own zone play had become useless to such an opponent. Tezuka struggled just to get to the ball in time.

“Gotten a bit slow?” Niou sniped from the side.

Perhaps he had, in those long months when his attention had been diverted by working on his own recovery. 

After losing four games in a row, Fuji handed him a bottle of water. To Tezuka’s relief there was no pity in his eyes. The boy did not talk, but smiled at him encouragingly. Tezuka’s muscles strained. Every point became a fight. Sanada, so impeccable, did not show any signs of exhaustion. It took every inch of Tezuka’s skills to win the next game. They changed courts and Yanagi whispered a few quick words to Sanada.

Tezuka had no answer to Sanada’s increased speed and aggression. The game went by in a whirl, making the score 5-2.

Yukimura looked pleased, and gave at tiny nod at Sanada. Something was up.

What that was, he found out when he next served. Sanada managed to not only get at the ball in time to hit it before it touched the ground, but then made the ball curve in such a way that it seemed to go out, but then hit the back of Tezuka’s shoe, before rolling away.

Rikkai’s players cheered.

“Get him, Fuku-buchou!” Kirihara screamed, even though Sanada was not their vice-captain this year.

Niou laughed. “Seigaku will cry when they hear Tezuka got humiliated like this.”

Tezuka tried to not listen, but knew it would hurt morale if he lost so badly. He took a deep breath and served again. Sanada gave the same quick response, but this time the ball hit Tezuka’s face. He brought his hand toward it, dizzy with pain for a moment. Kirihara cheered and clapped, enjoying the violence, while Niou undoubtedly insulted him again.

He glanced at the bench, and saw Fuji watching. A rush of adrenaline shot through him. Knowing that the brunet could see this humiliation was too much. Fuji must think he was a below average player, for Sanada to be able to make such a complete fool of him.

Tezuka clutched his racket and served. Sanada caught it, but so did Tezuka this time.

He hit the ball hit to the outer corner of the court. The one opposite of where Sanada was headed. The capped boy stared at him, trying to see if something had changed.

Tezuka turned his back at him for a moment, not wanting him to be able to guess his intentions.

Instead he glanced to the side, where Fuji’s blue eyes watched.

Stronger for it, Tezuka served and scored again. The noisy anger of the Rikkai team faded into the background. Tezuka played only for Fuji, intent on not just beating Sanada, but showing him what he could do. He wanted to show that he was Seigaku’s Tezuka Kunimitsu, one of the best players in the country.

Tezuka was fired up. Ruthlessly, he scored point after point, seeing Sanada’s every intention and matching it with his own skills. Sanada managed to still get a game at the end, moving it into a tie break.

When Fuji handed him a towel, the boy’s eyes shone. “Finish him.”

Tezuka nodded once. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and faced his adversary.

They had tired each other, but Fuji’s presence made it completely unacceptable for Tezuka to be beaten. Even Yukimura’s sharp concentration on him did not make him falter. Using a reserve of energy that he had not known existed, he sped up instead of slowing down. The speed with which he reached Sanada’s attacks drew gasps even from Rikkai’s players. He was lost in the game and had not enjoyed playing tennis this much for a long time. Ball after ball touched the opposite court, right where he wanted it to and right where Sanada wasn’t.

When he got to match point, Fuji had stood up, his face alight with excitement.

Tezuka threw up his fist when Sanada failed to return his zero shiki drop shot. Within a heartbeat Fuji was near, smiling so brightly that it dazed him.

“You did it!”

He nodded, gaze only on Fuji. “It was hard.”

“It was amazing!”

“Tezuka! You won?”

His team mates rushed onto the court, eager to join him. Reluctantly, Tezuka turned away from Fuji. He first walked to his opponent to shake hands. Sanada had sweated a lot in the end. He gave a grudging handshake and walked off the court, trying to avoid Yukimura’s stare.

“What are you doing here?” Kikumaru demanded of Fuji.

His smile did not falter, but Tezuka saw a sudden strain in his face. “Nobody bench-coached for him, so I thought I should help.”

“Bench-coached?!” Kikumaru turned for Tezuka. “Why did you let him?”

“I’m sorry to have caused trouble. It was not my intention.” Fuji bowed and started walking away.

Tezuka did two steps in his direction. “Kikumaru will apologize.”

“That’s not necessary.” Fuji said, but he did not turn back around to face him. Tezuka felt a tightness in his chest as he hurried away.

Eyes fixing on Kikumaru, he opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind. All his team mates looked at him strangely. They were used to him being strict, so something else must cause their surprise. Perhaps emotions shone on his face that he was usually able to mask. 

Tezuka took a deep breath. “You will apologize tomorrow.”

“Why did you let a Hyotei player help you? I don’t trust him. I don’t trust any of them.”

Tezuka lowered his voice. “You will apologize.”

Kikumaru looked down. “Yes.”

The evening, which had gone so great until about two minutes before, was ruined. Worse, Matsumoto called him over just as he hurried to the dorms, asking for information about his match. Their talk dragged on for more than half an hour, veering far from the match. It only ended after Tezuka had shown his captain how to strengthen his grip when serving.

Even Oishi had not waited for him. Eager to make amends, he was disappointed to find Fuji asleep. Curtains still open, the moon gave just enough light to see.

Brown hair tussled, and with his hand under his cheek, Tezuka finally understood the concept of cuteness. Without turning on the light, he took his still damp towel and went to take a shower again. When he came back the other boy still dreamed, but he had thrown off his blanket.

Indulging himself for once, Tezuka took his time looking at him. Fuji’s small body left a lot of space on the mattress. He would fit perfectly holding his sleeping form. Tezuka felt an urge to go over and brush lips over his exposed skin. Shocked at himself, he turned away abruptly and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Tezuka has trouble forgetting about Fuji.


	5. Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy and a little surprised at how many people read this story. I've gotten nice Tumblr messages about it in the past few weeks as well. Though I always keep editing and re-reading, it's comments like that which give me the courage to post.
> 
> Thank you!

Loud banging on the door woke Tezuka up. After putting on his glasses, he quickly looked at the other bed. Fuji had already left the room.

“Come in,” he said, not too friendly.

“Rise and Shine,” Inui said, in an annoying sing-song voice. “Matsumoto-buchou said we have to leave earlier.”

“Why?” Tezuka tried to not look too annoyed.

“They made a mistake in the schedule. A wedding party will start arriving in an hour.”

This did nothing to improve his mood. He had wanted to play more tennis and thank Fuji properly for helping him the night before. Now he had to hurriedly gather his things and put on his clothes, as Inui left to inform other Seigaku players.

When he looked out of the window, he saw an enormous limousine drive onto the grounds. The old lady stood talking to Atobe, while the rest of Hyotei’s players filed into the car. Tezuka only caught a glimpse of Fuji’s honey-brown hair before he was obscured from view by Kabaji. Dejected, Tezuka grabbed a shirt. Fuji would be gone when he reached the ground floor.

Downstairs he ran into his captain. Matsumoto talked frantically on the phone, trying to get the bus company to pick them up earlier than was agreed. Oishi had his worried face on, while Kikumaru walked on his hands around him.

“I said sorry to Fuji,” Kikumaru said when he saw Tezuka. “He was nice about it.”

Tezuka nodded, but did not say anything more. If not for Kikumaru, he would have parted with Fuji on better terms.

Matsumoto hung up. “They’re coming. But we’ll have to wait an hour or so.”

So they sat on benches, watching the other teams leave. The Rokkaku players came up to say goodbye. Kamio yelled something at Momoshiro before being distracted by Kirihara. Tezuka went through it as he always did these days; watching Matsumoto ignore everything.

The driver of their bus yawned, but let them enter without comment. The wind started picking up just as they began their long way home.

*

Three weeks later, Tezuka found that he could not concentrate in classes, as he had before. In the middle of an assignment, his mind would drift off. A loneliness that had been there before had become more pronounced after their trip.

He had thought of Fuji often these weeks. Fuji would show up in his fantasies at night, the picture of his naked form burned in his memory.

But that was not all. Even in class, Tezuka wished he could see him or have another conversation. Fuji had been both interested and interesting, and he wanted more of that. 

Yet there had been no contact, and he told himself his longing for Fuji would fade over the autumn. No more camps or matches were planned and they likely would not see each other for months. Inui had not spoken of the brunet either, being too involved in chemistry projects and helping Kaidoh train. 

In the end, it was Kikumaru who shook him out of his isolated thoughts.

The redhead joined their table, as Tezuka had lunch with Oishi. After sharing his crackers with them, Kikumaru said something that almost made Tezuka cough up his orange juice.

“Fuji’s brother is not very nice to him.”

“He was there too?” Oishi asked, not surprised.

“Yeah, but he kept yelling. I never act like that to my older siblings.”

Oishi gave him a look.

“Well, not without reason! Fuji was nothing but nice. But he was all ‘stupid’ this and ‘leave me alone’ that.”

“When did you see Fuji?” Tezuka asked.

Kikumaru slowly turned to him, as if just now realizing he was sitting at the table too. “Oh, we exchanged numbers at the camp. He invited me for dinner. His sister can cook very well. And she read my hand. I’m going to be a basketball player, she thinks.”

“Is his brother in Hyotei too?” Tezuka asked.

“No, Fuji told him that his brother did not want to be in the same school as he. What a jerk!”

“Well, it’s good you became friends,” Oishi said, finishing his rice.

“Yeah, he’s coming to my house soon. Perhaps our sisters can be friends too.”

And Kikumaru, happy and content with himself and the world, stuffed a cracker into his mouth and started on a long-winded story about his sister’s new job as a police officer.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was in turmoil. He had not even known Fuji had a brother, but Kikumaru, who had been so rude to him, had been invited to his house to meet his family and have his fortune told by Fuji’s sister. Tezuka felt envy, but also a certain resignation. Unlike Kikumaru, he was not good at conversing just for conversation sake, or even for politeness. People tended to find him a bore. He would probably have made a dull impression on such a lively family as Fuji’s.

 _But Fuji had not seemed bored when they talked._

He said nothing more during lunch, heard little of Kikumaru’s chatter. Yet, he felt strangely happy to have heard about Fuji, even if he could not do much with it.

That changed Monday evening, when they all changed clothes after practice. 

“Streetcourts tomorrow night?” Himura-senpai asked.

“Yeah. We’re going to kick ass again!” Momoshiro turned for Inui. “Do you want to come and take data?”

“Of course.”

“Hyotei’s probably going to show up,” Kikumaru added. “You want some on Fuji, right?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Can I join you?”

They all quieted down and looked at Tezuka.

“Eh…if you want to…” Momoshiro mumbled. “Sure.”

“Thank you.” He sat down to put on his socks.

“Cool, then you can see Fuji again,” Kikumaru said innocently. “And we can beat those jerks at doubles. You’re coming too, eh, Oishi?”

Oishi mumbled something, so Kikumaru clung at his arm. “Pleassssse??”

This distracted everyone, except Inui, who observed Tezuka from behind his glasses. He smirked when Tezuka raised an eyebrow at this.

*

Tezuka woke up early in the morning, to do all his homework for the week. Outside the weather was still excellent, though the wind had picked up in the last few days.

In the afternoon he helped his grandfather with his judo classes and then waited until Momoshiro picked him up. Walking to the courts, they were soon joined by Kamio and Ibu. Kamio shouted at Momoshiro as usual, but they always sought each other out. Sometimes Tezuka really did not understand his juniors.

Shishido, Mukai and Ohtori had already gathered near the courts. Only two female doubles teams were playing at this point. Ohtori raised a hand in greeting at the Seigaku players, yet his two seniors just glared and continued with their shoes and rackets.

“Hey guys!” Kikumaru vaulted right next to Tezuka, Tachibana An in tow.

“Good evening,” Tezuka said to the girl, who cocked her head and smiled.

“Good evening, Tezuka-san.”

“Is your brother coming?”

“He has a part-time job now,” she said, after waving at Momoshiro. “He still really wants to play you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Tezuka said politely.

“Where’s Oishi?” Shishido cut in. “You don’t expect us to play some make-shift doubles team, eh?”

“Maybe Tezuka can play you instead.” Inui grinned. “Do you think you can last 15 minutes against him?” 

“Perhaps you can play Inui-san,” Ohtori suggested before it could turn even more unpleasant.

Shishido gave a dismissive wave at the data-player. “If you’re up to it.”

Inui browsed in one of his Hyotei notebooks. “I hope so. My data is a week behind. You crammed your fingers in a match against Atobe, didn’t you?”

Annoyed now, Shishido walked to one side of the court. “You’re going down.”

Just when he was about to watch, Tachibana An walked up to Tezuka. “Can we play a few games?”

“You want to get information for your brother?”

“Perhaps.” Her smile turned feral. “Or perhaps it’s just for me.”

Only one court was free. Tezuka started with an easy serve. She returned it with force, right past him.

“Don’t go easy on me!” she shouted, clearly piqued.

So he didn’t. She surprised him by how many balls she managed to return. Her steps resembled Kamio’s and he knew they had been training together. Her ambitions for tennis had grown fierce the last few years.

As she prepared to serve, his eyes narrowed, trying to determine where she would hit it.

“Hey Fuji!”

The ball went right past his racket. Only by jumping back at the last second, did he catch it and managed to score. 

He turned around. For the first time in weeks he beheld Fuji again. He wore a black shirt, brown jacket and jeans, suiting him very well. Fuji’s hesitant smile warmed Tezuka to the core. 

“A friend?” Tachibana An asked. “Do you want to say hello?”

“Let’s finish this game first.”

He gave her a few difficult returns that she could learn from and then shook her hand.

“Thank you,” she said.

“And you.”

Fuji stood talking with both Kikumaru and Ohtori, but his eyes focused on Tezuka as he approached.

“I still have to properly thank you for being my bench-coach at the camp.”

“No problem. I learned a lot from watching you,” he said.

“You sound like Inui,” Kikumaru said. “That reminds me. He wants to see you play.”

“Oh?” Fuji glanced at where Inui played Shishido. “Why?”

“To take your data of course.”

Fuji’s smile did not waver. “Nobody can take my data.”

Kikumaru laughed. “Don’t tell him that, or he’ll stalk you for weeks.”

“I won’t.”

Tezuka thought of something to say, when Fuji turned to face him and his heart skipped a beat.

“I really liked seeing your book with photos.”

“I am glad you did.” He felt like answering that smile, but was afraid it would look unnatural.

“Would you come to my house this Saturday?” Fuji asked. “I will show you some of mine.”

Momoshiro and Kamio, who had just come back with cans of Ponta, stared. They all expected him to decline.

“I would like that very much,” Tezuka said quietly.

Fuji beamed and scooped up his blue phone from his bag. “Can you put your number in, please?”

As Fuji kept chatting with the others, Tezuka saved his number in the phone. He was glad Fuji distracted them, since he did not appreciate their gaping.

“Thanks, I will call you on Friday. I’m going now, just came by to say ‘hi’.”

“Goodbye.”

Ohtori approached as Fuji walked off, wanting to ask for a one-set match. It took three tries before he got Tezuka’s attention.


	6. Weakness

Fuji did call Friday evening, while Tezuka watched a game show with his parents. Before picking up, he stepped into the garden.

“Hello, Tezuka?”

“Yes. Hello.”

“How was your day?”

Tezuka sat down on the bench. “It was good. You call about tomorrow?”

“Can you come at 2 o’clock?” Fuji asked.

“Would you mind if I came at 3? I have to help my grandfather first.”

“No problem, I’ll text you the address.”

“Thank you.” 

They hung up. For a minute Tezuka just watched the pond. It was too dark to see the fishes, yet he imagined them swimming there anyway. When he got back inside, his mother said something that made his heart skip a beat. “You never hide your phone calls.”

“I did not hide it, mother.”

“Yes, you did.” She smiled. “Are you going on a date?”

“It was just a friend.”

“Sure.” She lightly touched her husband’s arm. “Did you notice? Kunimitsu is seeing someone.”

“Hmm?” His father barely looked up. “Don’t let it interfere with your schoolwork.”

“It’s not like that, we’re friends,” Tezuka said. He didn’t lie, but still felt guilty somehow.

The next morning, he raised his mother’s suspicions further by asking her to help bake cookies. When he was young he had done it a few times, to indulge her, but he could not exactly remember how much flour was used. She gave him a list with ingredients, and started preparing as he headed for the store. 

Once back, he tried to help. She moved so fast that he was of little use. So, instead he swept the dojo and then helped supervise the children’s judo class his grandfather taught at twelve.

Only one kid, Eiko-chan, a girl of about nine, waved enthusiastically when she saw him. She had fallen down once and bruised her knee pretty badly. Until her father came to pick her up, Tezuka had cleaned the wound and then read from a comic Kikumaru had given him for his birthday. The other children were respectful, but showed no particular enthusiasm when they saw him. Tezuka wondered how Fuji would do. With his gentle smile and voice, he would soon set them at ease.

He wondered at himself. Fuji entered his thoughts almost constantly now.

His mother peeked in as the children began to leave. “The cookies are finished!”

“Thank you, mother.”

No problem. She smiled happily. “Give my regards to your friend.”

“Yes.”

At half past two he left the house with the cookies. As he walked to Fuji’s house, he passed by the station in the middle. Lots of people rushed in and out wearing summer dresses or hiking clothes.

Using the map he had drawn from an online source, he easily found Fuji’s house. It was a little smaller than his own, but not by much, and more modern looking.

Just when he was about to ring the bell, the door opened.

A beautiful woman in her twenties opened it. She gave Tezuka a perfect saleswoman’s smile. “Good afternoon, Kanuzi-san. I take it you already felt a flutter of the moon this week.”

Tezuka’s face turned blank.

Her smile deepened. “I’ve studied the stars after you sent me your details last week. People born under the house of Aquarius are specifically connected to our planet’s shifts. If…”

“Sister!”

The woman turned back, revealing Fuji in the hallway. “Yes?” she said in her dreamy voice.

“That is not a customer.”

“Oh.” She chuckled at Tezuka. “Who are you then?”

He bowed. “I came on the invitation of your brother.

“Nice to meet you.” Her voice sounded a lot more normal now that she knew he was not a customer. She took out a large pair of slippers and dropped them in front of Tezuka. He changed into them before stepping into the hallway and placed his shoes on the doormat. Fuji led Tezuka to the living room and gestured for him to sit down.

“I’m sorry, that was embarrassing.”

Tezuka crossed his legs. “It is of no matter. Your sister is a fortune teller?”

“Yes. A good one too, but sometimes a little too into her role. What would you like to drink? We have fresh kiwi juice and apple juice.”

“Apple would be nice.”

The room he sat in caught a lot of sun from outside. On the windowsill stood several cactuses, most in bloom. On the coffee table lay a book titled:

_The tides and your life, by Fuji Yumiko._

“I put some ice in it.” Fuji handed him a long glass with apple juice. “Are you interested in astrology?”

“I’ve never thought much about it,” Tezuka said, polite enough to not give a stronger no. “Yet, I’m sure it has some merit.”

“I think so too.” Fuji sipped of his juice. “The morning of the camp, she predicted I would meet an important person there.”

“Oh?”

“I guess that was you.”

Fuji smiled and Tezuka decided he liked astrology after all.

“Would you like to see some?” Fuji took a photo album from underneath the book and offered it to him.

Tezuka opened it. “Where’s this?”

Fuji shifted closer to look. “We took a trip to Belgium. That is the coast there. My sister had a great night calling on the moon in the evening.”

Turning page after page, Tezuka found that Fuji focused on things in his photos that most people would not. About many of the places he also had a funny anecdote or interesting observation.

“This is?” Tezuka asked, at a picture of a boy with hair slightly darker than Fuji’s.

“Yuuta. My brother.”

From the way he smiled, Tezuka concluded that Kikumaru’s description of this Yuuta as an unpleasant boy was over the top. Fuji clearly liked him well.

“Oh, and that is ‘The Wool’.”

Tezuka stared at a picture of a green sweater lying in the backside of a truck. On the sleeves were a few red spots and the knitting was uneven.

“I love that picture.”

Not one reason could Tezuka think of why this might be so. It must have belonged to someone who loved to eat ketchup, for there were red spots near the collar.

Fuji closed the book. “Do you want to see my room?”

“Please.”

Up the stairs, at the end of the hall, was a cosy room with more cactuses. In the middle stood a comfy chair, right in front of a T.V.

“That’s where I watch movies sometimes.” Fuji petted the backside. “Would you like to try?”

It fitted Tezuka perfectly, the backside tall enough for him to rest his head against it.

“I will get tea,” Fuji said. “Don’t move.”

And he didn’t. He faintly heard birds sing and a car pass by the house, but inside this little room silence ruled. Enjoying the feeling of being cut off from worries and duties of his life, Tezuka closed his eyes.

He woke up in near darkness. Fuji had only lit the smallest lamp in the corner of his room and read by it.

“Feeling less tired?” the brunet asked, putting his book away.

While he had been sleeping, Fuji had put a fluffy green towel on him as a blanket. Embarrassed, Tezuka stood up and hung it over the chair. “I apologize.”

“Not necessary. I think you needed the rest.”

Perhaps Fuji was right, he had been on the move non-stop since the summer break ended.

“I did take a picture of you though.”

Tezuka stared, making Fuji laugh. “Nothing too bad, you weren’t drooling.”

“Atobe will enjoy seeing me embarrassed,” Tezuka said wryly.

“Would he?” Fuji thought for a moment. “He does seem very interested in you. Did something happen between you two?”

“We played in Middle School. It was one of Seigaku’s most important matches.”

“Who won?” Fuji asked.

“He did.”

For a while they were quiet, until Fuji said, “And?”

“It destroyed my arm.”

“Your left one?”

“Yes.” Tezuka’s eyes met Fuji’s. “How do you know?”

“You clutched it in your sleep.” Fuji walked over, looking worried now. “Can I see?”

“There is nothing to see on the outside.”

“Please.”

Tezuka swallowed, but then started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Fuji watched him from the shadows, his expression hidden. The shirt had been wrinkled as he had slept, so Tezuka shrugged it off with less care than usual.

Fuji surprised him by kneeling down next to the chair. His delicate fingers touched Tezuka’s arm. They caressed the skin, like they were searching for something. Just under the shoulder, Fuji squeezed his arm slightly. “Here.”

“Yes.”

“It could heal, but only if you stopped playing for a while.”

“How many months?” Tezuka asked, forgetting that Fuji was no doctor and only acted on instinct.

“Years,” the brunet concluded and his smile turned sad. “Could you bear that?”

“I don’t know.”

“A player like you could go to grand slams if in top form,” Fuji met his gaze. “So, why don’t you take that time off?”

“My team…I…”

“Your team?” Fuji looked baffled.

“Yes. I was captain in middle school as well. They need me.”

“I am sure they would understand.”

“It is not a matter of understanding, but of duty. You lived abroad, you wouldn’t…” Tezuka turned quiet when he saw the expression on Fuji’s face.

“I wouldn’t understand because I’m like a foreigner, is that it?”

“That is not what I meant to say.”

“Yet it is in your thoughts.” Fuji turned away from him. His voice sounded pained when he next spoke. “Did you not think that reaching your full potential is also your duty to the people you believe in?”

Tezuka stared at Fuji, whose beautiful hands had folded together. At this exact moment Tezuka realized what he had suspected for a while.

He had fallen in love with Fuji.

Not knowing what to say, he watched as Fuji rummaged in a drawer and took out a crème.

“Put it on whenever you feel unsure,” Fuji said. “It helps calm the nerves if nothing else.”

Shaken out of his thoughts, Tezuka nodded his thanks. “You are very kind.”

Fuji nodded at him. “Time for dinner, I think.”

“Fuji…” he meant to apologize for his comment earlier, but the other boy had already left the room.

Putting his shirt back on, he followed Fuji downstairs.

A woman who looked younger than she probably was, smiled Fuji’s smile at him. He bowed, giving her his name. She happily directed him to a chair.

“You’re more polite than his Hyotei friends,” Yumiko said. “They greet, but it’s clear they have a high opinion of themselves.”

“Jirou is not so bad, right?” Fuji said, lifting the lid from a pan. He served Tezuka soup miso soup and rice.

“The one who slept on the couch for hours?” Yumiko asked.

“I don’t mind it when my friends rest here.”

Fuji, his mother and sister ate with relish, but Tezuka could barely swallow anything. It was not that the food was not to his liking, since it was, but that Fuji distracted him so. Tezuka’s feelings boiled inside him. He did not know if they were returned, and what he should do with them.

“Do you not like my food, Tezuka-kun?” Fuji’s mother asked.

He sat straighter and quickly put more vegetables in his bowl. “It is very good.”

After that, he took care to eat a lot. The last thing he wanted was to insult Fuji’s family.

At the end of the meal, he handed her the cookies.

Pleased, she looked at the light blue wrapping his own mother had put them in. “That is nice of you.”

“I ate rather too many of Fuji’s when we shared a room,” he said. “I hope this makes up for it.”

“So you were the one he roomed with. He spoke highly of you.”

“Did I?” Fuji asked, with a teasing smile at Tezuka.

It made him feel a little lost. He had never flirted before and wasn’t sure if Fuji was trying to do so now. Sure enough, the smile faltered when Tezuka did not respond.

Frustrated by his own inexperience in such matters, he sought for something to say.

“Tezuka is a great tennis player,” Fuji said to his sister and mother. “I wish to play him some time.”

“Me too,” Tezuka let out. “I have heard good things of your playing style.”

“Did Inui-kun take my data yet?”

“He thinks he did,” Tezuka said. “But I have a feeling you have not shown yourself yet.”

Fuji looked at him thoughtfully.

“What about the dessert, Syusuke?” Yumiko asked.

“Ah yes.” The brunet stood up and headed to the kitchen. The cream puffs he came back with had been covered by chocolate sauce.

“I learned how to do make them in France,” Fuji said, putting a small plate in front of Tezuka. “Please try it.”

They all watched him as he took his first bite. It was truly delicious and he looked at Fuji in wonder.

“I guess he likes it,” Yumiko said sunnily. “You made some for me as well, Syusuke?”

“Of course, sis.”

Soon they all took little bites from their puffs. Tezuka enjoyed his to the utmost. In his house they only ate healthy food. None of his relatives particularly liked sweet stuff, so it titillated him more than it would have otherwise.

His enjoyment seemed to please Fuji, for he offered his last puff to Tezuka.

“Go on, I can make more any time.”

With an apologetic nod, he took it.

As the Fujis stood up to clear the table, Tezuka quickly finished. “Can I help?”

Yumiko took up her own plate and her brother’s. “Most certainly not. You are a guest,”

“You are welcome to come over again. I like cooking for those who appreciate it,” Fuji’s mother said.

Assuming this signalled the end of the evening, Tezuka stood up. “I should be going.”

“Shall I walk you home?” Fuji asked, after a pause.

“It is quite far.”

“I don’t mind.”

But Tezuka did not like the idea of Fuji walking back by himself through the dark, so he shook his head.

“Okay.” Fuji glanced away from him, as if he had been hurt by his refusal. He took the remaining cutlery to the kitchen and washed his hands, before returning.

“Thank you very much for having me over.” Tezuka bowed at the two women.

“Get home safely,” Yumiko said.

Fuji walked him to the door, waiting until he had put on his shoes.

“Take care,” he said softly.

“Yes. You too.”

He felt Fuji’s glance on him as he walked out the street. After turning the corner, he stopped walking. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh.

Not sure entirely how, but he had not done very well. And that while Fuji had kindly let him sleep, fussed over his injury and made him such delicious food. Part of him wanted to rush back to explain, but he did not want to make things even more awkward.

Despite the kind invitation of his mother and sister, he doubted Fuji would trouble to ask him over again. He imagined only seeing him at matches, exchanging polite greetings but not much else. A sense of profound and unalterable loneliness descended on him. To not be able to pinch through it, no matter what, was beyond frustrating.

When Tezuka arrived back home, he felt more exhausted than after hours of playing tennis and angry with himself. His mother was the only one still in the living room, reading a book. She smiled when she saw her son.

“Did they like the cookies?”

He nodded, and a flicker of his frustration must have shown on his face, for she laid the book aside and walked up to him. “Are you okay, Kunimitsu?”

“Yes. I… yes.”

She tugged a lock of his rather unruly hair behind his ear. “You don’t always have to say what you think is expected of you.”

This was so close to the root of his problem, that he had to swallow his pain. “I know, mother.”

“Do you?”

“Maybe I just learned that today.”

“And that’s why you are unhappy?” she asked.

“I think I might have hurt someone with it.”

“Your date?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I know that.” She put up her finger for silence. “I know more than you think, even if those two upstairs don’t.”

His eyes widened. Did she know that he…?

“Whoever you choose to love will be a lucky person. And I will support your choice, whoever he is.”

He stared at her. For years he had thought his secret was his alone. Always, he had expected to be met with tears from his mother and strong disapproval from his father and grandfather if they ever found out he desired men. That she accepted him as he was, touched him deeply. “Thank you, mother.”

“You do not have to thank me.” She put her hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to make yourself suffer so.”

He sighed, closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Now, it’s time for a phone call, don’t you think?”

Taking his phone from his pocket, he contemplated it.

“Just call, Kunimitsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Tezuka confesses.


	7. Well

His mother still smiled at him, so he nodded at her and headed upstairs. Closing the door of his room, he sat down on the bed. For a while he thought of what he was going to say, of an excuse perhaps.

Then he decided against that. His mother had not been shocked by the truth, so maybe Fuji would not either.

He dialled his number, let it ring for a while.

No response.

With a sigh, he put it down. Maybe Fuji would not even want to talk to him anymore.

The phone rang.

Picking it up quickly, he held it against his ear.

“Tezuka?” Fuji’s soft voice said.

“Yes, hello.”

A pause. “You called me?”

“I did. I wanted to say I enjoyed the food.”

“Thank you.” Fuji hesitated. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?”

“You left so abruptly. I thought maybe… I had said something wrong.”

There was a hint of pain in Fuji’s voice. Tezuka frowned at himself. This was the last thing he had wanted.

“Not at all. I did not want to overstay my welcome.”

“You didn’t.”

“Fuji, I would like to be honest with you.”

A hesitation. “About what?”

Tezuka took a deep breath. “I have developed feelings for you that go beyond friendship. If you now wish to sever our acquaintance, I shall not hold it against you.”

“Sever our…what? Did you say... you have feelings for me?”

“I trust you will not tell anyone else.”

It was quiet for a long time. Tezuka forced himself to wait for Fuji to speak. Nervous as he had never been before, his body tensed. If Fuji would just switch off the phone, or coolly tell him he no longer wanted anything to do with him, it would hurt more than he could say.

“Fuji?” he queried finally.

“I’d like to see you.”

Tezuka switched the phone to his right ear. “You do?”

“Now.”

A little taken aback, he looked at the clock above his desk. “Shall I come to you?”

“We can meet at the subway station between our houses. I will see you there in fifteen minutes.”

With that, Fuji hung up.

Tezuka stared at his phone for a few seconds. He put his phone in his pocket and rushed downstairs. His mother watched him curiously as he put his shoes back on, but refrained from commenting.

He reached the station in ten minutes. A few partygoers still headed in, wanting to go to Ginza or Shinjuku, but it was not nearly as crowded as during the day. Thoughts raced through his head. He supressed the hope he felt, telling himself Fuji might just want to be friends, or would warn him to keep his distance from now on.

From the other side of the road, he saw Fuji approaching. He had seen Tezuka, but did not raise a hand in greeting.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” the brunet proposed.

“Yes.”

They strode past houses, Tezuka right behind him. He followed Fuji as he made a turn, into a smaller street with a tree groove at the end. During the day, students sat studying on the grass or benches, but they deserted the place whenever twilight set in.

“Shall we sit down?” Fuji asked.

They found a nice spot on the grass, right under an oak tree. Tezuka could barely see Fuji’s face. The nearest street light was blocked by the leaves.

“I was a little surprised at what you told me,” Fuji said.

“I apologize for any discomfort I might have caused you. Yet, I felt you deserved to know the truth, so you could make a decision based on facts.”

“What decision?”

Tezuka looked away. “If you want to cut me out of your life.”

Fuji chuckled, and for a second Tezuka feared he was being made fun of, but then Fuji leaned closer. Having that beautiful face so near his own, Tezuka suddenly felt as if the temperature around them had risen.

“Have you considered the possibility that I might like you back?”

Tezuka readjusted his glasses, looking calmer than he was. “You do?”

“I was taken by you from the moment we met. But I could not determine what you thought of me,” Fuji admitted. “After you left so abruptly this evening, I had little hope left.”

Swallowing back his emotions, Tezuka squinted his eyes, trying to see him better. Fuji’s smile was affectionate, but there was insecurity there as well.

If he wanted the misunderstandings to end, he was just going to have to go for it. So, Tezuka took Fuji’s right hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.

Taking Tezuka’s other hand, Fuji placed it against his own cheek. His eyes closed, as he relaxed into the touch. Fuji’s skin was smooth, soft beneath his fingers.

“I am sorry for earlier,” Tezuka said.

Fuji shook his head. “No need, I understand now.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Tezuka closed the remaining distance between them. Lightly, he brushed his lips against Fuji’s. Ready to pull away at the slightest sign of discomfort, he was relieved when Fuji’s lips parted.

Shifting so he could hold Fuji better, he tried a few more such kisses. A tremble ran over Tezuka’s spine when their tongues touched for the first time.

Moving his arms around Fuji’s back, Tezuka deepened their connection, tasting more of him. Fuji let out a soft sound that he found very appealing. Pulling up his shirt a little, Tezuka rubbed the small of his back.

When Fuji shivered, Tezuka’s heart beat furiously.

“I thought of you a lot after the camp,” the brunet whispered near his ear.

“I….yes.”

Fuji smiled. “You’re not used to sweet talk, are you?”

“I’m not.”

Trailing his lips down Tezuka’s neck, Fuji caressed his collarbone. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

Tezuka closed his eyes. He had never known that simple touches could feel this good.

“I want to see you more,” Fuji whispered, but withdrew.

He did not like Fuji retreating from him, but Tezuka made no attempt to get closer again. They were powerfully attracted to each other, but needed to get to know each other better before they went any further.

“Do you have time tomorrow?” Fuji asked.

“I will make time.”

“Good.” He lightly touched Tezuka’s hand as he stood up. “Cinema?”

“If we must.”

Fuji chuckled. “Where would you like to go?”

“Mount Takao. I will bring food for lunch.”

“Sounds good.” He leaned down, kissing Tezuka once more. “I will see you at the station at noon?”

“You will.” Tezuka got up as well. “But first I’ll walk you home.”

They did not say much as they walked through the dark streets. Their hands brushed against each other, and their fingers entwined for a few seconds.

“I am glad you told me,” Fuji said softly.

Tezuka glanced at the beautiful creature walking on his left and could not but agree. 

When they reached his house, Fuji took out his keys. After he opened the door, he looked back once and gave Tezuka a stunning smile. “See you tomorrow.”

On his way back, Tezuka walked like a normal person. He avoided bumping into a drunkard without effort and checked for cars before crossing the roads. But his mind was so filled with the sweetness of Fuji’s kisses that he passed his own house in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story originally finished. 
> 
> But I'd like to continue with this story and so I will. 
> 
> **Next time:** Tezuka and Fuji go to Mount Takao to admire the view (and make out).


	8. Wasabi

Leaning against the wall of the station, so not to be in the way of people, Tezuka checked his watch. Fuji was ten minutes late now.

Yet it had been only two hours ago since they had sent a last text, so he did not worry that he would not show up. Perhaps Fuji was the type that ran late sometimes.

_12 minutes._

Never having been on a date before, he hoped he would do well. His mother and he had spent the early morning in the kitchen, preparing food and drinks. She had smiled so happily throughout. Perhaps he had worried her for quite a long time.

A car stopped right in front of him; red, expensive. Tezuka glanced past it, hoping to find Fuji in the crowd. His eyes widened slightly when the window opened and he recognized Fuji Yumiko behind the wheel.

“Sorry, Tezuka-kun.” She waved. “We had some trouble with the rice balls.”

Fuji got out, smile on his face, basket in his hand. Apparently, Tezuka had not been the only one to spend time in the kitchen this morning.

“It is no trouble at all,” he said politely.

“Have fun then.”

The window closed, and with another wave, the young woman drove off.

“I’m sorry for being late,” Fuji said, stepping closer.

Tezuka remembered the kisses they had shared the evening before. How could he be angry with him?

“It is not an issue.”

“Shall we get tickets?” Fuji asked.

“I got them.”

“How much?”

“It’s my treat today.”

“I don’t want to…”

“I never spend much money. I’d like to spend some on you,” Tezuka said.

Fuji’s hand rested on his arm. Tezuka looked at it. Everything was elegant about the brunet, from the slender fingers to the white long shirt he wore.

“You look….”

“Feminine?” Fuji guessed.

“Nice, I was going to say.”

Fuji looked at him mischievously. “I wore this on purpose, so people won’t look at us twice if they see us kissing from a distance.”

“…Ah.”

The promise of this made Tezuka more excited than he let on. He longed to take that beautiful face between his hands and taste his lips again.

“Later,” Fuji whispered, guessing some of his thoughts. “Let’s go now.”

They got adjacent seats. Tezuka let Fuji sit next to the window. After spending so little time in Japan in his life, Tezuka wanted to give him every opportunity to see as much as he could of it.

Fuji watched the city turn into countryside. “Would you like to see France?”

“I never much considered it.” Before he had met Fuji, that was. “But I would like to visit.”

“I could show you around.” Fuji turned to face him and squeezed his hand. “And teach you French.”

“You lived in a village, right?”

“Only during the holidays. Otherwise we stayed in Toulouse.”

“What did you prefer?”

“The village.” Fuji’s face lit up with the memory. It has a waterfall, and is very beautiful. Lots of people come down there to cycle.”

An older lady approached, checking tickets of the other people in the compartment. They both pulled their hands away from each other. Tezuka took the tickets from his pocket and handed them to her. She nodded and went onwards.

“It won’t be easy,” Fuji said quietly.

“Yes.”

“My family knows… about me.”

“They do?”

“My sister came to talk to me once, two years ago. She sat down on my comfy chair, smiled and told me she knew I liked boys. After that, she took me for a drive in her new car and treated me to dinner.”

“That is very nice of her.”

“It made me feel less alone,” Fuji said.

“And the rest of your family?”

“To my mother it is just one part of me; like the colour of my hair or eyes. My father found it more difficult to accept, but last month he gave me an article from a French magazine. It made me laugh a little. It was basically telling parents how to support their gay children in a step by step way.”

“Your brother?”

“Yuuta sometimes does not like anything about me. I don’t know if this has something to do with it.”

Fuji looked so sad that Tezuka ached to hold him. They could not, in this place, so he put his hand on his knee again.

“What about you?” Fuji asked, smile not entirely convincing.

“My mother told me she knew yesterday.” He lowered his voice further. “About me liking men.”

“Yesterday!”

“She’s the one who made me call you.”

“I’m glad she did.” Fuji chuckled. “I’d like to meet her some time… if she would?”

“I think she would like that.”

They had to transfer once, before they could reach Sagamiko station. Happy, they exited. It had been a while since they had been so far from Tokyo and they both enjoyed breathing the fresh air.

Fuji opened his bag and offered Tezuka the choice of several types of fruit. He picked an apple and munched on it as they headed to the bus stop.

“I like being here,” Fuji said, as they waited. “It’s a peaceful place.”

“Does it remind you of your village?”

“A little. I guess all people long for tranquillity from time to time.”

Tezuka thought of Kikumaru and Momoshiro and doubted that, but said nothing.

Fuji put in the coins for the bus tickets, before Tezuka could reach for his wallet and put his basket on a seat without sitting down himself. A couple of locals and a few fellow hikers also entered the bus, but it was not terribly crowded.

“Is it far from here?” Fuji asked.

“Not much. It stops at the Odarumi Pass and we’ll have to walk a bit from there.”

“Walking is fine.”

Tezuka nodded. He should not forget that Fuji played tennis on a high level and was much fitter than a regular person.

“There are less people than I thought there would be.”

“That’s why I wanted to go through Sagamiko. Takaoguchi is where most people from Tokyo start.”

“I see you have experience.”

“It’s the first mountain I remember visiting.”

Fuji leaned a little closer, so the other passengers would not hear. “Then we must make this day extra special.”

Tezuka managed a tight nod, but the tone of Fuji’s voice had stirred something inside.

After they got off, Fuji’s camera got out.

Waiting patiently as he took pictures, Tezuka watched the other hikers that had gotten off the bus get ahead of them.

Good.

There was just a narrow path for walkers on the side of the road. At a little bridge, they had to wait before a truck had passed by before they could cross.

To the left, they found the path Tezuka had remembered and they walked in, away from the road. Relieved that they would no longer need to move out of the way for cars, they increased their pace.

“Let’s find a place to eat soon,” Tezuka suggested.

“Are you hungry?” Fuji asked.

“I confess I am a little.”

They were alone now, no people visible in either direction. Yet at any time, someone could come by. Tezuka wanted a little more privacy.

“I know a path, come.”

A few metres onward, he stepped through a narrow opening between two trees. Holding branches so they would not hit Fuji’s face, he progressed slowly. Once, Tezuka looked back and saw an excited smile on the other’s face.

They came to a clearing that dipped into a valley. Fuji’s eyes widened. Wild flowers had intermixed with the grass. A breeze hit them, making them dance. No litter or torn leaves could be seen, nor any other sign that humans ever came here.

“This is amazing!”

When Tezuka saw the look on Fuji’s face, he knew he had done right in choosing this spot for their first outing together. Pleased, he opened his basket and spread out the striped table cloth on the grass.

Fuji put down his box with a sigh, probably happy he would be relieved of this burden. Only when he opened it, did Tezuka realize how much he had been carrying.

“Would you like cola? Or ice-tea perhaps?”

Tezuka saw he had also brought cranberry juice and nodded at it. “That would be nice.”

“Sure.” Fuji took a plastic cup and poured.

“Thank you.”

Tezuka took a sip and began to lay out the food. He had brought plastic cups as well, so that they had far too many for just the two of them, but he had been the only one to bring plates.

He opened Tupperware containers and laid down the expensive pairs of chopsticks his grandfather had given him for his birthday last year.

Fuji picked up a bit of the potato salad and offered it to him on his chopsticks. Tezuka instinctively pulled back.

“Come on,” Fuji said. “Nobody else will see.”

With reservations, he took the bite, making Fuji chuckle.

“You’re so serious, Tezuka.”

Hearing his last name reminded him they still had some way to go to greater intimacy. Though they had both asked each other questions since the first time they had met, they had no shared history. It would take time to create one.

“It looks good.” Fuji picked up a hand roll Tezuka’s mother had made. She did not often do sushi, but had been eager enough to help her son with his date that she had made an exception this morning.

Tezuka poured soy sauce in a small plastic bowl. Wasabi appeared and Fuji dropped a lot into his sauce.

“Eh…?”

Fuji smiled pleasantly. “Yes?”

“Nothing.”

They both ate, Tezuka avoiding the soy for the most part. He wanted Fuji to enjoy the sushi and he had enough other things to choose from. Especially tasty was the quiche his mother had made. Tezuka had always liked feta cheese and she had used a royal amount of it.

“Oh, I forgot.” Fuji rummaged through his box and took out 5 rice balls. “We messed up the rest.”

“What’s in it?”

“Two are filled with umeboshi. One is tuna with mayonnaise, not sure about the other two.”

“Any Wasabi?”

“Hehe.”

“Meaning yes?”

“This one is safe.” Fuji handed him the only one that had a triangular shape.

One bite and Tezuka knew it was the one with tuna. “Thank you.”

Full apparently, Fuji put his plate on the grass and lay back on the cloth. He held up his hand against the sun and studied his own fingers.

When Tezuka finished the rice ball, Fuji’s hand took his. “Rest with me.”

Shoving aside the unfinished food, Tezuka lay down. His face was close to Fuji’s, but his legs pointed the opposite way.

Fuji turned towards him and caressed his hair. “I want to stay here all day, with you.”

Though Tezuka had expected they would climb the mountain, visit the temple, perhaps buy a souvenir, this plan appealed to him more.

“Okay?” Fuji asked.

“Yes.”

He turned as well and put his hand on Fuji’s cheek. Soft skin, and the fluttering touch of eyelashes against the side. Fuji leaned in, eyes closing as he placed a kiss on Tezuka’s forehead.

He was hyper-aware of Fuji now; his soft breathing, gentle shifting, even the wrinkles in his shirt. Through the thin fabric, Tezuka could faintly see his nipples. His hand reached, pulled back when he realized what he was doing. Ashamed at his own lack of control, Tezuka sat up.

For a moment, Fuji studied him and then sat upright as well. Slowly, enticingly, he undid the buttons of his shirt.

“You can touch them, if you like.”

“Yes?”

Fuji shifted closer. “Yes.”

The tip of his index finger touched the left nipple. He traced a circle around it and rolled it gently between his fingers. Fuji sighed, arching his back.

Tezuka’s other hand moved up, and he caressed both nipples at once. Fuji’s sharp intake of breath surprised him. A blush crept up his cheeks and he looked at Tezuka through half lidded eyes.

Fascinated, Tezuka leaned in closer, pushed back the shirt over his shoulders, so that it hung on Fuji’s arms only.

Their next kiss started slow. They took their time getting to know each other, wanting to learn what was pleasing.

When Fuji’s hand took his own again, Tezuka caressed it with his fingers, almost without thinking about it. He who always thought long about what was correct, wondered at how naturally he touched Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji broke the kiss to lean his face against Tezuka’s shoulder.

“I am glad you are open to this. From what I heard, you let duty go before everything.”

“Who said so?”

“Kikumaru Eiji.” Fuji smiled and entwined their fingers. “Don’t blame him. I must confess that part of the reason I invited him for dinner was to learn more about you.”

Tezuka remembered how he had felt envy at their quick rapport and felt an urge to laugh at himself.

“I like him though, don’t get me wrong. Perhaps we will be good friends one day.”

“He’s quite different from you.”

“In what way?”

“I don’t entirely know yet, apart from the obvious difference in noise-production.”

Fuji whistled. “Was that a joke?”

“A fact.”

“How do you know we’re so different?”

“Everyone is different from you.”

“Is that a roundabout way of calling me special?”

“You are special,” Tezuka stated.

“Another fact?”

“Yes.”

A long time they did not speak. Tezuka felt Fuji doze off against him. So, he gently let him down on the grass. He caressed those honey-brown strands of hair as the sun travelled through the sky. Just two months ago, he had not even known Fuji. One month ago, he had ached for him, but feared they would never even be friends.

Today Tezuka could touch him. It was unreal.

A beep from his phone woke Fuji up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at Tezuka. A smile appeared on his face, so happy that it took Tezuka’s breath away.

“Your phone,” Tezuka said, not knowing how to respond.

Amused, with a lingering look on him, Fuji picked it up and scrolled. “It’s Atobe, asking if I want to have dinner.”

“Will you?”

“I’d rather stay with you a bit longer.”

As Tezuka took Fuji in his arms once more, he felt as if he stood at the beginning of a new life. There would be difficulties on their way, big ones perhaps. As the sun sunk down the skies and Fuji still radiated warmth against him, he decided he did not want to think about that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the epilogue of the first part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. This story will continue though: there's lots more to tell about Tezuka and Fuji in this universe.


	9. Private

“That’s rare isn’t it? For Tezuka to get a message.”

Tezuka supressed the urge to glare at Kikumaru and took a measured bite from his salad instead.

“Does someone want a practice match?” Kikumaru asked him.

Tezuka swallowed his spinach. “It’s a private matter.”

“Really? That’s…” Momoshiro paused mid-sentence when he saw Tezuka’s expression. “Eh, weather is nice today, isn’t it?”

Kikumaru pulled a face. “It’s raining, Momo, what are you talking about?”

As they began a conversation about tornadoes, Tezuka finished his food. He took his tray and placed it with the other used ones. Hastening his step just a little, he headed for the hallway to read Fuji’s message.

_I hope you’re having a nice day despite the rain. We’re practicing indoors today._

He had received messages from Fuji since the weekend. Though Tezuka had never sent texts for fun before, he did his best to reply. He liked getting those messages. It made him feel like there was someone who cared about what he did, no matter how trivial.

_Have a good practice._

Ready for his next class, Tezuka was about to head back when he received yet another message.

_I miss having your hands on me._

Startled, he deleted the message immediately. It could not be so easily deleted from his brain though.

He was supposed to pay attention to maths, but his mind drifted off to Fuji’s body and the way he had reacted when Tezuka had touched him.

More, he already wanted more. Sliding his hand down Fuji’s back, underneath his pants…

Tezuka bit his lip and forced himself to look at the blackboard.

Two hours later, during his last class, he got another message. The girl sitting next to him gave him a weird look when he held his phone under his desk to read it. Though all his classmates did this from time to time, Tezuka had been the one exception.

Until Fuji, until today.

_Indoor court has flooded. Practice is cancelled. Would you like it if I came to pick you up from school?_

People would talk if they saw them together, as they always did when he was being ‘strangely social’. They would not likely guess his true relationship with Fuji yet, but there was always a risk.

Yet there were risks in refusing as well. The risk that Fuji would feel rejected. The risk that Tezuka would regret it the whole evening.

_Yes._

Tezuka stayed in the classroom while his classmates dispersed. Hyotei was in Tokyo, but not exactly around the corner. So he spent time on his English assignment and went back to maths.

_I’m at the gate._

Tezuka closed his book, put it in his bag and left the room with his umbrella. Precious few people had remained in the school. He heard noise from the karuta club room and saw two girls reading in the library, but that was about it.

As he headed out, he spotted Fuji at the gate without an umbrella. The rain had utterly drenched him.

Rushing over, Tezuka opened his umbrella and held it above the brunet.

“Couldn’t you borrow one?” he asked.

“I did, but it broke in the wind before I entered the subway.”

Worriedly, Tezuka looked him over. Fuji’s blue shirt and hair were both dripping with water.

“We’ll go to my house, get you warm.”

“I thought we could maybe go to a restaurant together? My treat.”

But Tezuka was already hauling a taxi.

“Get in,” he said.

Fuji smiled, and leaned closer. “You’re sweet when you fuss over me.”

A little embarrassed and hoping that the driver hadn’t heard that, Tezuka gave directions. They were in his street in five minutes, but Tezuka tipped him to make up for the water that had dripped onto the seat.

Only when they stood in front of his door, did he feel a flutter of nerves. A glance at Fuji and he knew he felt the same. Fuji was about to enter his house for the first time.

Perhaps it was better to do it in such a casual way. It might help his family get used to Fuji if he introduced him as a friend first.

He turned the lock and headed in.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back,” his mother said from the living room.

“I’ve brought someone.”

They heard her footsteps and she entered the hallway. “Welcome.”

The brunet bowed. “I’m sorry for being this messy.”

“That’s no problem at all.” She left and then came back with a towel.

Tezuka took it from her and dabbed Fuji’s hair with it.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he passed the towel on to Fuji. Feeling ill at ease, he glanced at his mother. She only smiled at them.

“What’s your name?”

Fuji draped the towel over his shoulders and bowed again. “Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you.”

“And you. I’m Tezuka Ayane.”

“Is it okay for Fuji to stay for dinner?” Tezuka asked.

“Nobody is cooking today,” she said. “Your father and I will visit a gallery opening this evening. And your grandfather is seeing some of his former colleagues.”

“Ah. My apologies, I forgot.”

“That’s fine. You can order in if you like.”

“Thank you. We’ll go upstairs to study now,” Tezuka said.

A hint of amusement crept into her face, but luckily she did not tease him. “Good luck. And please have dinner here some time soon, Fuji-kun.”

The brunet made his last bow of the day and followed Tezuka upstairs.

“Oh, this is great!” Fuji said, after they entered his bedroom.

“What’s great?”

Fuji chuckled. “Being here, with you.”

“Ah.”

“Let’s go study then, shall we?”

Tezuka paused. He had wanted to take Fuji in his arms now, but the Hyotei student just glanced around. Remembering his wet clothes, Tezuka opened his closet and reached for the pile of sweaters at the top. A green one, that was now too small, lay at the bottom. He pulled it out and handed it to Fuji.

“Thank you.”

Tezuka could not but admire the beauty of his body as he changed. He ached to touch Fuji, but restrained himself.

The shorter boy sat down on his bed. “Want to start with English first?”

“I finished everything for the coming week.”

“Japanese?”

“Same.”

Fuji reached out his hand. “Then, what about me?”

“You?”

A mischievous smile told Tezuka exactly what he meant. “Start with me then.”

Tezuka sat down next to him, and gently stroked a lock of hair from his forehead. Fuji leaned closer, to kiss his lips. Tezuka loved the feel of those shorter arms embracing him, creating a world of just the two of them. He moved his hand down and slipped the tips of his fingers right under Fuji’s jeans.

The brunet sighed and shifted to sit in his lap.

Their kiss grew more passionate. Fuji pulled at the collar of his shirt. Tezuka obliged, pulled it up and took it off.

Fuji’s hands were on his chest, exploring, fingers pushing softly into the skin. “You’re so sexy, Tezuka.”

He grunted when Fuji’s fingers touched his nipples. With a quick smile at him, Fuji moved his head down to kiss them.

Tezuka had never touched himself there with the intention to pleasure himself, but now that Fuji’s lips were on his nipples, he groaned in pleasure. He now understood why Fuji had been so responsive when Tezuka had touched him there last Sunday. Everything about Fuji felt so good, and his control began to slip.

He moaned when Fuji suddenly put his hand on the bulge in his pants. “Do you want me, Tezuka?”

Before he knew what he was doing, he had flipped Fuji onto his back. In an instant, he was on top of him, pushing Fuji into the sheets. Tezuka sucked at the skin of his neck, hands moving over his lithe body in a frenzy.

“Tezuka.”

He heard, but the urgency in Fuji’s voice did not register yet.

“Tezuka, stop!”

Dazed, not entirely understanding, he moved away. His eyes grew bigger once he saw Fuji’s expression.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know… I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s…okay.” Fuji sat down on the bed again, a little away from him. He folded his hands together, his body tense.

It did not seem okay at all.

Mortified, Tezuka straightened himself, and sat as well, but allowing the distance.

“I went too far,” he said after a minute. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Fuji sighed. “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You stopped as soon as I asked.”

“I should have recognized.... that I made you uncomfortable.”

“You made me feel good, Tezuka. I just… it is too soon.”

“Yes, you are right.”

Silence reigned, but it was not the comfortable silence they had shared on the train last Sunday.

Tezuka wasn’t sure what to do or say. The last thing he wanted was for Fuji to leave as things were now, but he could not think of anything to make it better.

To his surprise, Fuji took his hand, but he did not look at Tezuka as he began to speak.

“I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** When Tezuka finds out about Fuji's past, he becomes furious.


	10. Prowess

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I…” Fuji still did not look at him, but he kept holding onto Tezuka’s hand. “I had two boyfriends before you.”

In another situation this statement would have caused a bit of jealousy, but from the way Fuji acted, Tezuka knew something much more important was going to be said.

“The first one was really nice. We met in Spain, but was French and lived a bit away from me. We did nothing more than kiss and email. It fizzled out because of the distance.”

“And the second?” Tezuka asked.

“He was nice too, or at least he seemed to be. Until one day, when we were alone in my room.”

It was like the air strangled Tezuka, when it began to dawn where this was going. “Did he…force himself on you?”

“He said nice things to me, kissed me. He kept whispering to me while he pinned me down and took off my clothes.” Fuji’s hand squeezed Tezuka’s at the memory. “I tried asking him to stop first, tried pushing him, but he was stronger than me.”

Hatred took hold of Tezuka as never before.

“He said he couldn’t help himself, that I tempted him too much, that he was going to make me feel good.”

Tezuka had to force himself to remain seated, not book a ticket to France and search for this guy. But Fuji needed him to listen more than his fury right now.

“There was a cactus, one he had bought for me. I had not put it on the windowsill yet. I grabbed it and smashed it into his shoulder.”

Fuji finally looked at him again.

“He howled with pain. But I didn’t care! Finally, I could push him away. I ran downstairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He ran after me, apologized as the needles were still stuck in his skin.”

“And?”

“I just held the knife, told him to leave.”

“You were very brave,” Tezuka said.

“No, I…I was trembling. I dropped the knife as soon as he had gone.”

“You were brave,” Tezuka repeated. “Someone whom you had given your trust to, should never have treated you like that.”

“The cactus was damaged, but I still have it.” Fuji tried to smile, but his fingers trembled.

Tezuka shifted closer. “Is it okay to sit with you?”

Fuji nodded.

It took a moment before he laid his face against Tezuka’s chest. Tezuka held him, still boiling with anger. Stroking his hair helped calm Fuji a little.

“I’m very sorry about this,” Fuji said finally. “I did not plan to tell you. I never told anyone.”

“Nobody?” Tezuka asked.

“My parents would have gone after him. I did not want them to go to jail.”

“What would they have done?”

“My father would have just tried to drive into him with his car, but probably not managed to harm him. No, it’s my mother who would have found a way. A 100% guarantee that he would be punished.”

“And she would not be wrong.”

Fuji glanced up at him. “I will not tell you who he is. Never.”

Tezuka met his eyes, but said nothing.

“I don’t want you to go search for him and get in trouble because of me. Promise me you will not try to find out.”

Tezuka looked away. “I can’t promise that.”

“That you feel this strongly makes me happy, Tezuka. More than I can say.”

“Then you understand why I want… him to…”

Fuji caressed his cheek, making him look at his eyes. They were so light, beautiful and filled with strong emotion. “Never.”

They were silent for a long time.

“Do you think he will do it to other people?” Tezuka asked as twilight set in.

“You think it my fault if he does?” Fuji asked. “Because I did not tell anyone?”

“I do not,” he said quickly.

Tezuka remained silent for a while. He wasn’t sure if he should continue to hold Fuji or do something else. Fuji’s voice sounded different when he spoke again. “After I had sat on the kitchen floor for minutes, I asked myself that same question. So I broke into his house that night.”

“You did what?”

“It was not hard, I knew where they kept the key.”

“That’s not the problem. What if he…”

“An hour after midnight, I snuck into his room with the cactus. When he woke up, I held it against his throat. He did not even dare speak. I told him then: that I would come for him if he ever did it to someone else.”

Speechless, Tezuka stared at Fuji.

“You must be shocked at my actions,” Fuji said. “If it makes you think differently of me, you can tell me now.”

Tezuka shook his head. “You protected yourself and others. It was courageous of you.”

“You think so?” Fuji whispered.

“Very much so.”

He sighed and leaned his face against Tezuka’s shoulder. “Since I talked to nobody about it, I thought I could just forget it and force myself to relax when I would find someone new.”

“You can not force yourself to relax, Fuji.”

Fuji smiled sadly. “Thank you for listening. I feel better.”

“That is good to hear. I am not known for my communicative prowess.”

Fuji’s eyes began to carry the smile as well. “I might have noticed.”

“You can always talk to me and I will try to help you.”

“And you can tell me about anything that hurts you,” Fuji said and his eyes grew fierce. “Anything.”

“I will… try.”

“If you don’t mind, can I stay with you tonight? Just to sleep, I mean.”

Tezuka looked at him. Despite his returning smile, he knew the memories had shaken Fuji. He needed reassurance and Tezuka was glad he sought it with him.

“Of course. You can borrow one of my old shirts.” Tezuka got up to find the sushi menu of the local restaurant. “Please choose what you would like to eat.”

*

The sushi deliverer was an old team mate of Tezuka’s. He introduced Fuji to Kawamura and they chatted for a minute or so about tennis. Always friendly off the court, Kawamura helped Fuji lose some of his tension.

After Tezuka had paid, they sat down next to each other, at the dinner table. Tezuka had ordered several types of sushi, some of which Fuji had never eaten before. He did love to dump enormous amounts of wasabi in his soy sauce, so Tezuka kept his own sauce safely nearby.

“I like this one.” Fuji picked up another piece of spicy tuna maki. 

Not commenting, Tezuka took a sip of his tea.

Fuji looked at him for a moment. “Tell me something.”

“Like?”

“Something you have not told anyone else. Something that bothers you.”

“I am content with my life,” Tezuka responded automatically.

“Everyone okay in your family?”

“We are content, yes.”

“No subjects at school you find hard?”

“None in particular.”

Fuji’s eyes focused on him. “No enemies?”

“Only rivals in tennis.”

“What about your captain?”

“He is my senior and I respect him.”

“No, you don’t.”

Tezuka put down his cup. “Seniors are to be treated with respect.”

“I do not insist you should refuse him help,” Fuji said. “But it must be hard sometimes, having to defer to someone that incompetent.”

They looked at each other. Tezuka could persist now and continue to give the answers that society expected of him. But Fuji had opened up earlier as well, about something much more important. It would be unfair to not speak the truth in return.

“It does bother me sometimes.”

Fuji relaxed, happy with his trust. “If I might make a suggestion?”

“Of course.”

“If he asks you for advice, give it to him during practice or a designated time like a meeting. But do no sacrifice your own free time to teaching him how to be a captain.”

Tezuka gave him a searching look. “How did you deduce that he does this?”

“It is pretty much common knowledge. At least at Hyotei.”

That did not please him. Rival schools knowing about such things weakened Seigaku. Tezuka thought for a moment, admitting to himself that his captain was the real weakness.

“If you need any help, let me know,” Fuji said, taking his hand.

Tezuka nodded. “Thank you.”

“That’s no problem.”

Fuji’s smile warmed him. It was ridiculous how distracting he was to the senses. The emotions of the day had tired them both, but Tezuka was glad that he knew about what had happened. He tried to push his anger away, at least for as long as he was with Fuji. When he was alone tomorrow, he would deal with it.

“Shall we watch something?” Fuji asked.

“If you like. I don’t have a TV in my room, so we can watch in the living room.”

“Sure.”

An hour later, Tezuka sat watching his DVD with best tennis matches of 2002. Fuji slept, face against his shoulder. Tezuka’s fingers combed through his light hair. He liked watching Fuji sleep.

In a few minutes, he would have to wake him up and move to his own room. His grandfather would be home in half an hour. Yet for now, he just enjoyed their closeness and was proud of Fuji's courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Fuji and Atobe have tea.


	11. Romantic

Fuji sat on his dorm bed, seemingly doing nothing, but on his face a smile had formed.

When he had left France, he had been weary, afraid that his European manners would rub people in Japan the wrong way. He had expected it would be difficult to make friends. Starting a relationship with someone had not even been in his thoughts.

Yet here he was, feeling excitement whenever a message arrived on his phone. Tezuka did not use smileys or write declarations of love, but Fuji could feel real interest and affection behind those little sentences he sent.

He asked about his day and health, as well as his family’s and would give updates about his own life. One day, after Fuji had taken the wrong bus, Tezuka had typed complete route descriptions to Hyotei. His concern had warmed Fuji. That it had just been a thoughtless mistake and he could easily have found that information on the internet, did not matter.

When Fuji had first met Tezuka, he had suspected that he would be the type of person that would reprimand him for not abiding by society’s unwritten rules or even look down on him for it.

That had been his own prejudice, for Tezuka did none of those things. Instead, he was patient and upright without being condescending. He showed natural leadership, was hardworking and fair. Though Tezuka struggled with showing affection, he gave it to Fuji just the same.

After Fuji had told him about what had happened with Paul, he had been afraid Tezuka might distance himself. It could have freaked him out, or made him think being with Fuji was too complicated.

To his relief, Tezuka had not left. Since that evening, Tezuka had watched for signs of discomfort when they embraced and pulled back whenever he even expected something was wrong. It made Fuji feel safe with him and he fell, quite frankly, even more in love with Tezuka.

A knock on his door made Fuji look up.

“Come in, please.”

Atobe appeared, carrying in a tray with two cups of tea and a teapot. “Are you doing your homework?”

“I’m finished.”

“Glad someone is. That lot downstairs hasn’t even started yet.”

Fuji took two books from his chair, making room for Atobe. “Please sit.”

Crossing his legs, Atobe sat down and handed him a cup.

“You’re settling in quite nicely, aren’t you?”

Fuji nodded. “Better than I expected. Thank you for showing me around.”

“It’s no matter.” Atobe sipped from his tea with effortless grace. It rather amused Fuji how he managed to do everything with elegance and a hint of disdain.

“You haven’t made a lot of friends in Hyotei yet,” Atobe said.

“I get along quite well with Hanamatsu Eiko. She wants to be a biologist.”

Atobe raised an eyebrow. “She does?”

“We talk about plants a lot.” Fuji took his own first sip, letting the tea warm him.

“You have also formed bonds with some of the people at Seigaku, aren’t you?”

Alert now, Fuji put his cup down. “We hang out sometimes.”

“With Tezuka Kunimitsu?”

Fuji looked up, his smile no longer pleasant. “You have me followed?”

“Hardly. Oshitari saw you two walking in the park the other day.”

“We both enjoy walking.”

“There are people in our school who enjoy walking as well,” Atobe said.

“I like walking _with him._ ”

“Yes, that’s what I thought.” Atobe’s sharp eyes watched him closely. “Tezuka is known for being quite detached and unsociable. Why would he want to walk with you?”

Fuji wanted to retort with an ‘ask him yourself’, but realized in time he did not want that. The threat of his family finding out about their relationship hung above Tezuka and he did not want Atobe to add to that stress. Fuji straightened himself. If Atobe would stir up trouble, he would fight him every step of the way.

“If it’s a problem that I hang out with people from other schools, perhaps I should transfer.”

Their gazes locked.

Atobe was well aware that Fuji was easily the second best player in their tennis team. Perhaps he would even be able to give him a run for his money for first place.

Having Fuji in his team gave them a shot at the championship, even with Rikkai being at full strength. If they played it so that Atobe would face Sanada and Fuji anyone who was not Yukimura, they might be able to claim two wins in singles. Their doubles teams would need only one more win in that scenario.

Atobe told himself he should not really care that Fuji and Tezuka had a connection, as long as it did not affect Fuji’s tennis in a negative way.

“You don’t need to be so defensive,” Atobe sighed. “I will not make life hard for you.”

“Thank you. I hope so.”

Hyotei’s ace raised an eyebrow. “For my own sake?”

“For both our sakes, and Tezuka’s.”

“I will not speak of it to others, but I must have your promise that you will give your all for Hyotei and our team.”

“Don’t I already?” Fuji asked.

“You don’t. You’ve been stuck playing against inferior players so long that you think you can get away with playing at half-strength or less.”

Fuji considered this and then bowed his head. “I promise.”

Atobe smirked. “I must commend you for melting Seigaku’s ice king.”

“He’s not cold at all,” Fuji said.

“Oh?” Atobe shifted closer, eager to hear more.

Fuji gave him an innocent smile. “That’s all I will say about it.”

“For now,” Atobe conceded. “More tea?”

“Please.”

*  
That evening, he lay down in bed and called Tezuka just before he went to sleep.

“Hello?”

“Tezuka,” Fuji said. “I want to play you.”

“Tennis?” Tezuka suggested.

“Yes.”

“We can meet on Saturday and…”

“That’s not what I meant. I was talking about the nationals.” Fuji rolled onto his back. “I want to play you in singles 1, at the finals.”

“There is a chance we meet much earlier than the finals.”

Fuji chuckled. “You’re spoiling my romantic declaration.”

“I did not realize that you were speaking in such a fashion.” Tezuka was quiet for a moment. “Weren’t you speaking of tennis?”

“I was.”

“I…see.”

“Do you think I am weird?” Fuji asked.

“A little, sometimes.”

“But you still like me?”

“I think you know I do.”

Fuji played with a lock of his hair. “I haven’t seen you for three days.”

“Four,” Tezuka said immediately.

“Yes, four.” Fuji glanced at the phone. “Would you like to go to Decks Tokyo Beach this Saturday?”

“I would. Shall I pick you up from your family’s house?”

“Please. Five o’clock?”

Tezuka probably nodded. “Yes.”

“See you then.”

“Sleep well, Fuji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Tezuka and Fuji are going to have a romantic walk soon. 
> 
> I am working on more chapters for this story, so it will likely continue. 
> 
> If you still need a bit more Tezuka/Fuji (and don't we all ;), I wrote a little picture story about them here:
> 
> http://leavescrown.tumblr.com/post/136633802667/our-home-together


	12. Rest

Tezuka had beaten Kirihara in a three set match. He had shown no emotion as Kirihara bit his own fist until it bled.

The match had emptied all the other street courts. People had watched, excitement growing when Tezuka returned Kirihara’s violent smashes. A few college students were actually eating popcorn, as if they were in a cinema.

Fuji had watched as well, the relief palpable on his face when the match had ended. Kirihara had been wild and he had feared injuries.

The Tachibana siblings congratulated Tezuka while Momoshiro chatted excitedly to Kikumaru.

“Thank you,” Tezuka said, nodding at them all. “I have something to attend to, so if you please excuse me?”

“Sure sure,” Kikumaru said. “Fuji, you’re coming to the arcade?”

“Maybe next time.” He waved, smiled and caught up with Tezuka at the end of the path.

His eyes focused on the arm with which Tezuka carried his racket. Even in the twilight, Fuji saw the tremble.

Without a word, he took the racket from him and then his bag. He stuffed it inside, and kept carrying it as they walked along the busy road leading to Fuji’s house.

They did not speak until they arrived and Fuji took his keys from his pocket. Nobody was at home this Saturday. 

He gave Tezuka the same slippers he had worn each time he came over. As on cue, they did not go to the living room, but went to Fuji’s bedroom.

Closing the curtain so that only a little light remained, Fuji gestured at his comfy bed. “Please sit.”

Tezuka obeyed and sat on the blue sheet. The tremble had not left and he frowned as he looked at his own arm.

Fuji placed his chair in front of him, sat down and took his hand. Gently, he removed Tezuka’s jacket. His upper arm was red and swollen. Tezuka kept crème in the front pocket of his bag. Fuji unzipped it and took out the tube.

“You can’t continue like this,” Fuji rubbed it over his arm. “We’ve talked about this before. You need real rest.”

Tezuka frowned. “That is not for you to say.”

Fuji recognized that this was hurt speaking. Perhaps humiliation too.

“I can’t worry about you?”

Tezuka met his eyes.

“Because I do worry about you." Fuji softly kissed the swollen skin. “That’s a side effect of being in love with you.”

“Fuji…” Tezuka’s voice was just above a whisper.

Getting off his chair, Fuji sat down next to him. He tugged a lock of Tezuka’s hair behind his ear.

“I’d like you to call me by my first name,” Fuji tried.

“I see.”

Fuji’s smile lit up. He had half expected a discussion or refusal. Leaving a kiss on Tezuka’s lips, he looked at him expectedly. “What will you call me now?”

“Syusuke.”

Delighted, Fuji traced his lips over Tezuka’s neck and sucked at the skin. There was a shift in Tezuka. So far, the injury and frustration had dominated his mind, but now desire took hold.

Before Tezuka could pull him closer, Fuji placed his hand on his arm. “I want to make you feel good.”

Tezuka nodded, understanding. He let Fuji unbutton his shirt and shove it down his shoulders carefully. The crème helped, but Fuji’s movements were so gentle that his touches caused no discomfort.

Quite the opposite.

Fingers caressed Tezuka’s skin and warm lips left a trail of excitement over his body. His breathing sped up and he was getting hard.

Fuji’s tongue teased a nipple and went downwards, stopping right above his pants. Those beautiful eyes gazed up at his face. Tezuka’s underwear felt way too tight. He wanted it off and Fuji’s hands on him, but he did not know if that would go too far.

“Can I?”

In a daze, Tezuka nodded. A sigh escaped his lips when Fuji undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper ever so slowly. At the first touch of those lithe finger tips, he closed his eyes. Even through the fabric of his underwear, it felt incredible.

His eyes widened when Fuji knelt down on the floor. He did not plan to…, did he?

Pulling down his underwear, Fuji licked his lips at the sight of his erection. Tezuka could not believe what was happening.

“You don’t have to…”

He cocked his head. “You don’t like me to?”

Tezuka nodded eagerly. He couldn’t even imagine the pleasure. “Yes, of course.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Fuji leaned closer. “But I want to make you feel good.”

At the touch of his soft lips, Tezuka moaned. Fuji’s wet tongue trailed down the length, hesitatingly, but already feeling so good. Fingers brush against his balls, adding to the pleasure.

Tezuka glanced down, and the sight took his breath away. He had never known anyone could look as hot as Fuji, sitting on his knees and taking his cock in.

Fuji moved forward, making him slide further into his throat. It took effort to stop himself from thrusting in, but Tezuka managed somehow. The last thing he wanted was to betray Fuji’s trust.

So his fingers dug into the sheets, as he tried to control his hips. Yet it felt so achingly delicious. He moaned, enjoying this new experience. Perhaps he should let go of his worries for once. That was clearly what Fuji wanted him to do.

Tezuka closed his eyes. The pain was gone, or so far in the background that it did not register, and all he felt was sweet pleasure.

Fuji’s name rolled off his lips. Somehow, he managed to remember then. It was not his last name Fuji wanted to hear.

“Syusuke…”

When released washed over him, making his body tremble and enjoy, Fuji tried to not pull back immediately. Tezuka leaned back on his hands. It was suddenly difficult to open his eyes, but he managed.

Fuji stood up, his knees a bit wary after he had sat on them for a while. A small smile formed on his face.

“Let’s shower.”

A little dazed, Tezuka took the offered towel and followed Fuji to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Trouble.


	13. Rejection

Tezuka took a last note as the professor finished her presentation. Applause swelled. She had spoken well despite being over eighty. A short break was announced and people got up to go to the toilets.

This was the second time he would speak at one of these meetings for maths enthusiasts. He had expanded on the model he had presented before and built on the critique that he had received then.

He quickly glanced at his phone and saw he had received a message. Opening it, he felt a rush when he saw the photo. Immediately, he turned it off again, but all thought of numbers and formulas had evaporated.

Fuji had probably worn nothing when the photo had been taken. This was not entirely clear since he lay on his stomach, with the corner of a bedsheet covering just enough of his ass to keep Tezuka guessing.

Fuji was going to come over to his house in the evening. Tezuka had already been eager to see him after five days of not doing so, but this made it even worse. Suddenly a grating thought popped in his brain.

Who had taken the picture? Who had perhaps even directed Fuji to lay there like that, looking so enticing? The idea that someone else saw Fuji in that way made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Maybe this was what jealousy felt like.

“Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun?”

The way the presenter said his name made it clear this was not the first time he had been called. Tezuka looked up and bowed his head in apology. He got on the stage, ready to start his presentation.

He stared at his notes and saw a blur. Perhaps not that ready, after all. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind.

The presentation went by in a rush. Three people asked questions and he was praised by the organiser for his sound argumentation. Still, as he walked home, Tezuka did not savour the moment.

Fuji’s photo had stirred desire. He indulged himself by taking another look at it before deleting it.

When he walked into his street, he saw that Fuji already waited outside his garden. Leaning against the fence, he raised his hand in greeting. Tezuka quickened his pace. Fuji’s growing smile did weird things to his heartbeat and he had to stop himself from embracing him in the middle of the street.

“Shall we go in?” he asked.

Fuji glanced at his face, recognizing a special intensity. “Sure.”

Unlocking the door, Tezuka let him go first. Before taking off his shoes, he squeezed Fuji’s hand.

“I’m home,” Tezuka called.

Nobody responded. Normally he liked it when his family welcomed him, but today he was glad he could have time with Fuji alone.

Wearing slippers, they climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. Fuji closed the door and looked up at Tezuka, knowing very well what would happen next.

Tezuka pushed him back against it, sliding his hands under Fuji’s shirt.

“You liked the photo?” Fuji asked, his tone only hinting at an innocence they both knew was fake.

Tezuka kissed his neck, sucking the skin until Fuji breathed heavily. Slender fingers caressed Tezuka’s hair.

“Shall we sit?” Fuji whispered. “The doorknob is pressing into my back.”

“I apologize.” Tezuka stepped back.

“No need.” Fuji led him back to the bed.

They sat down next to each other. Lips met and for minutes they just enjoyed the kiss.

“Yes,” Tezuka said when they broke away slightly. “I liked the photo.”

“Good.”

“Who took it?”

Fuji glanced at him, a twinkle of humour appearing in his eyes. “Do you think I lie down like that in front of anyone?”

“I do not know.” 

“Photography is one of my interests, remember? I am able to use a timer.”

“Okay.”

Chuckling, Fuji opened the buttons of Tezuka’s shirt and left two kisses on his chest. “You say it so stoically, but you do care a little, don’t you?”

Tezuka did not answer, for Fuji’s finger circling his bellybutton did strange things to his breathing. Before Fuji could make any more teasing comments, Tezuka reached for him, helping him shift until Fuji sat on his lap. They kissed again, restraints fading.

When he was with Fuji like this, Tezuka felt as in another world. He felt so sweet and warm in his arms. It made him feel alive in ways he had not before. Fuji’s arms came around his neck, while Tezuka’s hands slid down to his hips.

The door opened.

Something dropped to the floor.

“What’s this…what?!”

They looked over in a daze. Tezuka’s father strode forwards, and for a moment Tezuka feared that the man who had never lifted a finger against him, would strike.

Hastily, they stood up, facing his surprise and growing anger.

“What are you doing with Kunimitsu? Who do you.. who are you?” Eyes blazing, his father now turned to his son. “What do you think you’re doing with this boy?”

Fuji looked from him to his father, unsure and afraid.

“Get out! You’re disgusting!”

The last thing Tezuka wanted was for his father to yell worse things at Fuji. Perhaps he would even grab his arm and throw him out the door. “Fuji.”

“Are you okay?” Fuji asked.

It tugged at Tezuka’s heart that his first worry was for him. “I’m very sorry about this.”

“You didn’t hear me?!” his father yelled. “Get the hell out of my house!”

Defying his father’s anger, Tezuka put a hand on Fuji’s shoulder. “Please, I will talk to you as soon as possible.”

Fuji nodded and rushed off.

His father stepped out of the way as if Fuji was contagious. “Don’t count on it. You will never see my son again.”

“Father, I…”

The man shook his head and stared at the package. It was a book wrapped in brown paper. “I was going to surprise you, Kunimitsu. Instead, I find you doing something disgusting.”

His words hurt. This was what Tezuka had been afraid of for all those years since he had found out he was gay.

“It’s who I am.”

“You’re just confused. That boy looks more like a girl. You wouldn’t do it otherwise.”

Alerted by the yelling, his mother rushed in, looking from one to the other.

“I found your son kissing a degenerate,” his father spewed.

His mother raised her eyebrows. “Fuji is a nice boy. There’s no reason to…”

That made her husband spin at her. “You knew about this?”

“I see nothing wrong with it.”

“You let that boy come into my house? And have him…no, I don’t even want to say it!”

“Your house?” His mother repeated, eyes narrowing.

“Yes. In the Tezuka family for generations. You’ve only married into it.”

And suddenly his mother was even angrier than his father. “The house I keep. The house I have run for the last twenty years. Where I have raised our son. And that is not my house all of a sudden?”

Tezuka did a step in their direction, but did not know what to say to diffuse things. He had never seen his parents argue like this and was at a loss of how to make it better. Once more the door opened. His grandfather strode in.

“What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**
> 
>  
> 
> Tezuka's grandfather demands an explanation and Tezuka worries about Fuji.


	14. Reveal

“Apparently this is not my house. Apparently my son is unnatural for being who he is.” She narrowed her eyes at her husband. “Do you even know how much he suffered?”

“He isn’t like that! He’s just confused!” his father yelled.

“Stop.” The oldest man sighed. “It is your house, Ayane.”

“Not according to my husband,” she retorted.

“You should have put a stop to it!”

His grandfather swept them all a look. “I will see you in my study, one by one, and we’ll talk this through.”

But his mother shook her head. “I cannot stay tonight. Kunimitsu, do you want to come with me?”

He looked from one parent to the other; his mother concerned for him and his father staring angrily at the floor. “Thank you, mother. I will stay.”

Putting her hand on his arm, she gave him a weak smile. “You can call me at any time and I will come pick you up.”

She bowed for her father-in-law and left the house.

“Kuniharu, you first,” his grandfather said, before anyone could say anything else.

Tezuka was left alone in his room and for a long while, he berated himself. He should have known better than to make out with Fuji in here. He thought it had been safe. Nobody usually entered his room without knocking and it must have been his father’s enthusiasm to surprise him with the book that had made him. Tezuka picked up the package and placed it on his desk without opening it.

He stared at it for a while. The Tezuka family had never been in this kind of situation before. Though busy, his parents loved each other and him. They all respected his grandfather, who returned that with love and trust of his own. Part of him had hoped that they would all rejoice in his growing love for Fuji.

Instead, it had caused a disruption far worse than any they had ever had. His mother had left and his father had told Fuji to leave in the most insulting way possible. Tezuka imagined Fuji walking home; shivering in the cold and miserable. His father’s words had hurt Fuji, as they had hurt him. Though his instincts told him to call Fuji, he stopped himself. First, he needed to know what his grandfather would decide.

He left his room and headed for his grandfather’s study. Staying away from the door so that he would not be able to hear what was being said, Tezuka waited.

More than an hour later, the door opened and his father came out. Their eyes did not meet and he left the house.

Dreading what he would be told, Tezuka knocked the door and entered.

“Sit down, Kunimitsu.”

He took the old chair in front of his grandfather’s desk. Tezuka was used to obeying his elders. This had been easy, since their demands on him had always been reasonable. Yet, what he had shared with Fuji had changed his world. He could not pretend it had never existed. So, he met his grandfather’s gaze evenly.

“Grandfather, I know you can forbid me from seeing Fuji for as long as I live in this house. Yet, if you do, I will leave it as soon as I am able and will rekindle our relationship. If he is still willing to.”

The old man sighed. “You are all unusually talkative today. Did you not think it right to hear me out first?”

He bowed his head. “I apologize.”

“Your father believes your relationship with this Fuji is against your inclination and you were just lured into it.”

“That is not true.”

“I thought you would let me speak?”

“…yes, grandfather.”

“The last time your grandmother smiled was when we told her you had been born. She passed away only a few days after. She had been too ill to see you, but she did love you.”

Tezuka braced himself for a speech about why being with a man was wrong.

“She was a good woman, but she was seldom happy.”

“Oh?”

His grandfather looked at his own hands. “She knew.”

Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

Now his grandfather faced him again. “When I was in my early twenties, I trained to be a police officer. Every day, I passed a little pet shop. That’s where he worked.”

“He?”

“He had soft black hair and cheeks that coloured easily. When he smiled, it could…” The old man took a deep breath. “I bought cat food every week, even though I did not own one. One evening, he caressed my hand when I gave him the money. We were together since then.”

Tezuka gasped. His grandfather had never told him about his love-life. He had always praised his late wife in general terms, but nothing more. This, he had not expected.

“What happened then?”

“I was expected to marry. So, I broke off all contact when I had completed my training. There are still times when he enters my thoughts.”

Utterly perplexed, Tezuka stared at his grandfather.

“Your father was born and I tried to make your grandmother happy, but she knew I could not love a woman fully. It saddened her.” The old man stared at his desk, his thoughts with earlier times and regrets.

“I am sorry for it, grandfather.”

“You do not need to be. That was all my choice, but I do not wish for you to do this to another woman just because you feel pressured to.”

Tezuka gasped. “You do not insist I marry a woman?”

His grandfather looked at him with endless affection. “I’d rather you are happy with a man than not happy at all.”

“You do not disapprove of my relationship?” Tezuka asked, hardly believing what he was hearing. After his father’s reaction, he had feared his grandfather’s would have been even worse.

“I do not. How could I?”

Tezuka stood up, relief and gratitude making him shiver. “Thank you, grandfather.”

“I have spoken to your father. He will no longer voice opposition, but he might remain against it for a long time.”

“I am sorry that I caused trouble between my parents.”

“You are not to blame.” His grandfather stood up and poured himself a cup of sake. “I will talk to your mother. That is my responsibility.”

“Thank you.” Tezuka stood up and bowed.

“Go rest.”

Still surprised by his grandfather’s revelation, Tezuka left the room. It was late. He was eager to speak to Fuji, but he did not want to risk waking him. He hoped that Fuji would still be willing to talk after the things his father had said.

Tired from all the stress and emotions, Tezuka retreated to his room and fell asleep.

*

The morning sun woke him. Blissfully unaware for just a second, Tezuka sat up in his bed. Then it all rushed back to him; his father showing his disgust, his mother leaving and his grandfather revealing his past. And the fear on Fuji’s face when he left.

Suddenly Tezuka knew he had made a mistake in falling asleep without contacting him. He reached for his phone and dialled the familiar number.

Fuji picked up before it rang the second time.

“Hello?”

“Hello, it’s me, Tezuka.”

“Yes, I know.” A pause. “How are you? I was concerned.”

“Can I go meet you and talk?”

Another short silence. “Yes, of course.”

Fuji sounded very subdued, as if he wanted to keep emotions from his voice.

There were lots of things Tezuka wanted to say, but all of these were better done in person. “Can I go over now?” he asked.

“Yes. I will wait for you.”

Tezuka took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on a dark-blue shirt and his only hoodie.

His grandfather stood in the kitchen, making rice.

“Apologies, I arranged to meet Fuji.”

“Fuji.” his grandfather repeated. “That’s his name?”

Something akin to a smile formed on Tezuka’s face. “Fuji Syusuke.”

His grandfather considered the name and nodded.

“I’ll be going then,” Tezuka said. “Have a good day.”

He did not use any form of public transport. Fuji’s house was a brisk walk away. This was the fastest he had ever crossed the distance. The winter cold made him realize he should have probably worn a jacket.

It was still early. Only a few people with dogs were out and one lady was scraping ice from her car window.

A red car was parked in front of Fuji’s house. His sister would be home.

He rang the doorbell. It opened almost immediately.

At the sight of the unhappiness in his face, Tezuka felt something stir inside him. Fuji’s cheeks were pale and his eyes showed tiredness. He wore the same shirt he had the day before.

“Are you all right?” Tezuka asked, still on the doorstep.

“That depends.”

“On what?”

Fuji raised his hands in frustration. “If you’re going to break up with me.”

Tezuka just stared. Fuji met his gaze, seeming somewhere between angry and afraid.

Stepping inside, Tezuka closed the door and pulled him to an embrace. “No.”

He wasn’t hugged back. “No?”

“My grandfather overruled my father. He accepts our relationship.”

Another sigh left Fuji’s lips, this one of relief.

Tezuka kissed the side of his neck. “You had trouble sleeping?”

“I didn’t try.” Fuji shrugged. “I knew I wouldn’t have slept before talking to you.”

This made Tezuka pull out of the embrace. “Not at all? Why did you not text me then?”

“You said you would contact me. I did not know what was going on there.”

“I am sorry.” Tezuka kissed the top of Fuji’s hair and held him close again. Fuji being like this was the last thing he wanted. He imagined him sitting up the whole night, feeling miserable and felt his heart tug. Responsibilities like studying, the tennis club and his family had always been important to him, but he realized that he also had a responsibility towards Fuji. He should protect him from hurt as much as possible and had failed at that last night.

So he caressed his back, and left little kisses on his face until he finally felt Fuji relax.

“Idiot,” Fuji whispered.

“Yes.”

“Have you eaten?” Fuji asked.

“That’s not important.” Tezuka took off his shoes. “You need rest.”

“I’m fine.”

Tezuka raised his eyebrows when Fuji stifled a yawn. Without saying another word, he took Fuji’s hand and led him up to his room.

“Can I wear your hoodie?” Fuji asked.

Taking it off, Tezuka handed it over.

It was too big for Fuji of course, but that only made him look cute. Tezuka tried to not show how much he enjoyed seeing him in it. Fuji needed rest, not a make-out session.

But naturally he had picked up on Tezuka’s interest. “You like it?”

He gave what he hoped was a neutral nod. Fuji smiled and sat down on his bed.

“Will you stay awhile?”

“Yes.”

“Then lie down next to me.”

Fuji lay down on his side, allowing enough space for Tezuka to share the bed and spoon him from behind.

“Put your arm around me.”

This made them lie even closer. Tezuka rather liked this position. He could hold Fuji and they could talk softly.

“I am sorry about what happened yesterday,” Tezuka said. “You did not deserve to be spoken to in such a way.”

“Neither did you.” Fuji closed his eyes.

“I should have been more careful.”

“We should both have been, but I still disagree with your father. I don’t believe we’re vile for loving each other.”

Tezuka’s breath hitched. Had Fuji really just said this? He had to remind himself that Fuji had been raised in France and people there spoke of love more freely, right? Still, he did not feel embarrassed at this declaration, but strangely happy.

“What is it?” Fuji asked, turning his face back a little.

Nuzzling his hair, Tezuka closed his eyes. “My father will apologize to you one day. I believe that he will see reason.”

“It was you who concerned me,” Fuji said. “I hoped you were not too hurt by your father’s words.”

For a while, Tezuka said nothing. He imagined Fuji awake, trying to read by the light of a lamp as the night passed slowly. “You should have tried to sleep at least.”

“I will now.”

It still took a few minutes before he drifted off. Tezuka stayed behind him for an hour more, enjoying the feel of having him so close. Slowly Fuji had started to trust him, despite his bad experience with a former boyfriend. He could see beyond Tezuka’s stern demeanour and could therefore care for him in ways that others could not.

In return, Tezuka would have to be careful to protect him from getting hurt. Yesterday’s disastrous evening had been his fault.

The sun lit the room, but it was chilly. Still, Tezuka could no longer indulge himself and got up. Now that his body no longer warmed Fuji, he pulled the blanket further over his short frame. He checked his phone and wrote a message to his mother, asking if she needed anything. She was probably with her sister, but he still felt a little worried.

Perhaps he should go over there, but he also wanted to be there when Fuji woke up. Since his mother did not reply immediately, he quietly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this revelation that Tezuka's grandfather had also been in a relationship with a man. 
> 
> This scene has been with me for years, well before I even started posting the first chapter, so it is great to finally post this part and share it.


	15. Return

Before Tezuka could leave the house, the door to the living room opened.

“Hello Tezuka,” said Fuji Yumiko in her singsong voice.

“Good morning.”

“Please sit down, Tezuka-kun. I will make you something.”

That sounded good. He had not had breakfast yet. Grateful, he sat down at the table and listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. His phone beeped.

_I would like to bring some fruit to the Fuji family later. If that would be welcomed, please text me the address._

This was the first time his grandfather had texted him. His expression softened. He had not even known that his grandfather knew how to do that.

Fuji Yumiko carried in a tray with rice, salad and miso soup.

“That smells nice.”

“You want to ask me something?”

Apparently, she was as perceptive as her brother.

“Yes. My grandfather would like to come over later to bring your family some fruit. Would that not be an inconvenience?”

“Of course not.”

“Thank you.”

After texting the address, Tezuka started on his food.

Yumiko watched him with a smile and said nothing until he had finished.

“I lived in Japan for the first twelve years of my life,” she said. “So, I had a pretty clear idea of what to expect when we returned.”

Tezuka gave her his full attention.

“My brothers do not have that experience. They are both struggling to adapt to cultural expectations.”

“It must be hard sometimes,” Tezuka said.

Her smile disappeared. “I do not know what happened last evening, but he came home as if struck. If you wish to be by his side, you will need to be more considerate.”

He bowed his head. She misunderstood this situation and probably thought they had argued, but it had been his fault that Fuji had been hurt, so he accepted her admonishment. 

Still, his nod did not seem to satisfy her, for she narrowed her eyes. Tezuka realized he would have to do better than that.

“Can you tell me more about your life in France?” he asked.

Fuji Yumiko raised an eyebrow.

“Your brother has a lot to adapt to. It is not fair that he would be the only one who needs to learn.”

Her face relaxed. “What would you like to know?”

An hour later, Tezuka knew that Fuji’s kindergarten teacher had told his parents that he could skip a class, if they wanted. He used to take care of a neighbour’s turtle whenever they went on holiday. With his mother, he had shared a subscription to Mots Cruises and he had once wanted to learn to play the flute.

She only skirted around the topic of their youngest sibling. Tezuka figured she thought it best if Syusuke was the one to tell him more on him.

The doorbell rang, and she came back with his grandfather. Usually, people were intimidated by him, but she showed none of that as she thanked him for the basket of apples.

Just as they sat down on the couch, he heard foots padding down the stairs. Fuji walked in, beautiful, even with his hair so tussled and still tired.

When he spotted the older Tezuka on his couch, he froze.

“Syusuke, this is my grandfather.”

He bowed, a blush creeping onto his face. It did not happen often that Fuji was at a loss for words. It was rather endearing.

“I am pleased to meet you,” Tezuka’s grandfather said. “Would you sit down with us?”

“I will bake an apple pie.” Yumiko took the basket. “You talk.”

Fuji sat down on the edge of the couch and fidgeted with his shirt. Of course he was nervous. Only the night before, this man’s son had recoiled from him as if he was vermin.

“I thank you for not holding anything against my grandson after what happened yesterday.”

“I was in your house,” Fuji said softly.

“Our house is open to my grandson and the one he chooses to be close to.”

“Thank you.” Fuji bowed his head again. “Thank you very much.”

“Have you told him my story?” his grandfather asked then.

Tezuka met his strong gaze. “About the …man from the pet shop?”

“Amari Mitsue.” His grandfather’s face softened in a way Tezuka had never seen before.

Interest piqued, Fuji looked from one to the other.

“Tell him.” His grandfather got up. “I will go to your mother now.”

They both walked him to the door.

“Goodbye.”

After the door closed, Fuji embraced Tezuka. In return, he put his arms around him fast. Tezuka was a quick learner and knew now this was what Fuji liked when he was nervous. How strange that his worries faded when he felt this boy breathing against him. Tezuka closed his eyes, cheek against his messy hair. Desire ran over him, but he pressed it back. Now was not the time, but soon. Soon, he hoped…

“Amari Mitsue?” Fuji asked, looking up.

“I’ll tell you.”

*

Fuji still hadn’t slept much, so they went back to his bedroom after they had eaten apple pie. Tezuka spooned him again until he finally closed his eyes.

Holding him, he felt a few moments of contentment. It helped that his grandfather had reacted so well. That the man he had always admired most accepted their relationship was a great relief.

After a last kiss on Fuji’s soft hair, Tezuka pulled the blanket further over him and went home. His house was empty, so he did his homework and went for a run. In the evening, he headed to his aunt’s house. Just as he opened the front door, his father walked out.

“Good evening, father.”

“Kunimitsu.”

There was no eye-contact as they passed each other, but at least he wasn’t totally ignoring him. Still, they had a long way to go. 

Tezuka took off his shoes and found both his mother and aunt in her big living room. His mother looked sad, but luckily his aunt had the personality that could fill up uncomfortable silences.

Warm rice and eel were waiting for him.

After doing the dishes and taking a shower, Tezuka went to the guest room and dialled Fuji’s familiar number.

“Kunimitsu.”

It sounded so much warmer than his father’s greeting just before.

“Hello. How was your day?” Tezuka asked.

Fuji chuckled. “Would you believe it if I said a swarm of bees settled on our court?”

Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

“Ohtori contacted a beekeeper to give them a new home. Yet other students called a bridal store and mass-ordered veils to protect themselves.”

Tezuka knew something of the fear Hyotei students had for small animals. “Why a bridal store?”

“Atobe knows their top designer,” Fuji said matter-of-factly.

Amused, Tezuka sat down on his bed. Fuji always cheered him with these weird stories.

“Was there a specific reason you called?” Fuji asked.

“Yes. Would you come over to my house on Saturday?”

A pause.

“My father will not be there. It was my grandfather who requested it,” Tezuka added.

“I cannot make it in the morning. Four o’clock would be too late?”

“I believe not. My grandfather just wants to have tea.”

“Okay. That sounds good.”

“Do you have practice on Saturday morning?” Tezuka asked.

“No.”

“A school project?”

“Nope.”

“You are not going to tell me?”

Fuji chuckled. “No. Not yet.”

Tezuka frowned.

“You’re curious?” Fuji teased.

“I will see you on Saturday,” Tezuka said, not wanting to press further.

“I am looking forward to it.” Fuji’s voice had changed suddenly. “I really want you to touch me.”

A tremor ran over Tezuka’s body and he hoped Fuji would not hear it in his voice.

“Goodbye, Syusuke.”


	16. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I should post this chapter in November as it's set in this month :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it. Am working on the next one.

Fuji made no more comments like that when they spoke on the phone that week, but Tezuka could not wait for Saturday. Tennis did not give him the distraction he craved. His captain had gone from asking advise, to criticizing his style of coaching. Tezuka could feel the confusion of the freshmen, and the indignation of the older ones. Perhaps Matsumoto tried to exude an air of authority, but it was doing nothing for morale.

His mother and aunt took a trip to Kyushu and he barely saw his father. Whenever he bid him a good morning, there was no answer.

Oishi came over on Friday. They cooked dinner and ate it with his grandfather. When they sat down for a game of shogi, the older Tezuka suddenly turned to Oishi.

“Do you have someone you like?”

Oishi looked like astonishment personified. His eyes had grown big and his mouth opened and closed again. They had only ever had stiff, formal conversations about tennis or shogi together.

“Do what makes you happy, not what others expect.”

“…I…” Oishi glanced at Tezuka, confused, before turning back to Tezuka’s grandfather. “Are you talking about…liking someone as more than a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Eh…okay. Thank you. I will.”

The game started, but Oishi was too surprised by this sudden advice to focus. Maybe there was someone he liked already. Tezuka suddenly wondered if it was not strange that he did not know, and that Oishi did not know about Fuji. They were friends who trusted each other, had gone through a lot together with the club, and yet they hid these parts from each other.

Still, he couldn’t tell him about his relationship yet. He didn’t know if Fuji would appreciate it or how Oishi would react. His family had already been rocked by it. At this moment it wouldn’t be wise to potentially disturb his relationships with people at school as well. So, when Oishi got up to leave, Tezuka walked him to the door without saying anything.

“Are you all right?” Oishi asked.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, at the club.”

“I am.”

Oishi gave him a worried look. “You know I support you.”

“Thank you. I do know.”

Nodding at him, Oishi put his shoes back on and left.

Tezuka looked at his phone and saw a photo of a cactus.

_see you tomorrow_

*

Tezuka had just changed back into his regular clothes after judo practice when the doorbell rang. He hurried to open it and was greeted by the sight of Fuji Syusuke. Wearing a blue jacket that was probably a little too thin for November, he smiled at Tezuka.

He took one of those smaller hands and gently pulled him into the hall. Before Fuji knew what happened, Tezuka had laid a hand on his soft cheek and kissed him with a tenderness he did not even know he had possessed.

“Good afternoon, Syusuke.”

“… that was nice.”

Tezuka hid his gratification and put a pair of slippers before him. Of course he wanted to pull Fuji closer and give him another searing kiss, but his grandfather was waiting.

They headed to the tea room that looked out over the garden. Fuji froze when he saw him kneeling in front of the low table. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono.

“Hello, Fuji-kun.”

Fuji bowed. “Good afternoon.”

His grandfather stood up in a fluent motion, as if he was thirty years younger than he really was.

“Should I have dressed more formally?” Fuji whispered, as the older man went to get some snacks.

“It’s fine,” Tezuka sat, kneeling in front of the table to pour them all tea. His grandfather had taken out one of their nicest set of tea cups, which a fellow police officer from Kyushu had given him after solving a case together.

“I hope you like green tea?” he asked Fuji, when he came back with the colourful itotemari they had bought this morning. “Or are you not used to it in France?”

“My father always took it with him whenever he travelled to Japan,” Fuji said, kneeling down next to Tezuka.

“I did not want to subject you to a full tea ceremony, but hope you will like the tea anyway.”

“Thank you very much.”

Tezuka took a sip from his cup and looked at Fuji with hidden approval. He was polite and knew exactly what to say to please his grandfather.

“Did you study this morning?” was the next question.

Fuji nodded. “Yes, on the train. My favourite subject is literature.”

“You have no trouble reading Japanese books?”

“I’ve always liked reading, so I am not too far behind with kanji. It’s mostly slang I have trouble with.”

Tezuka said nothing as the conversation veered from Japanese literature to German writers and then to French music. He was curious why Fuji had been on a train that morning, but had a feeling he would soon find out.

“This candy is very nice,” Fuji said. “I never had it before.”

“No? Your father did not bring these?”

Fuji smiled. “He doesn’t like sweets at all.”

After that they were all quiet for a while. Tezuka poured them more tea and they looked at the little pond outside. It was not cold enough for it to freeze over yet, but it would not be long now. Tezuka wondered how many winters his grandfather would have left. The thought saddened him.

Fuji’s voice chased his melancholy away.

“May I ask you something personal?”

Both Tezukas looked at him.

“You may,” the old man said, to his grandson’s surprise.

“Would you like to see Amari Mitsue-san again?”

Tezuka held his breath, fearing Fuji had gone too far. He glanced at his grandfather, who slowly placed his cup back on the wooden table.

“I don’t even know if he’s still alive,” he said quietly.

“He is alive.” Fuji tried a smile, but was nervous and it faltered. “I met him this morning.”

If his grandfather had not just put down his cup, he would have dropped it. His skin grew pale and his whole body seemed to tense up.

Tezuka was not sure what to do, was not even sure if he had heard right. How could…what?

“I looked for him online,” Fuji said quickly. “His name is not that common, which made it easier for me to find him. I assumed it would be written with the same kanji as in Kunimitsu. After searching for a while, I found an owner of a little store with painting supplies in a village near the sea, to the North-west from here.”

Tezuka’s head spun. With everything that had happened lately, he had not stopped to consider that his own name was similar to the love his grandfather once had. Was it a coincidence? Or had his grandfather suggested the name to his parents?

His grandfather was still staring at Fuji as if he were a ghost. Perhaps he felt he was confronted with one in a way. He must have mourned Amari Mitsue when he had ended their relationship, and not expected they would meet again in life. And now Fuji suddenly came with this.

“I hope you don’t find me impertinent,” Fuji said. “But you said his name with such love. I just couldn’t let the opportunity for you to meet him pass by.”

“Meet him?” the old man said, in awe of that sudden possibility.

“Yes.”

“I don’t think he would want to.”

Fuji smiled, a bit more relaxed now. “I think he would.”

“You did not… talk about me?”

Tezuka could tell that despite the stilted question, his grandfather very much hoped for a yes.

“Not directly, but there was a painting there, of someone who looks a lot like you.”

“He might be with someone,” his grandfather suggested.

Fuji shook his head. “He’s not. Not anymore. The conversation turned that way, by coincidence.”

Tezuka knew Fuji well enough to know that had not been coincidence, but he remained silent. 

“He’s very kind and soft-spoken. He takes care of stray cats in his area.”

“I’m not surprised. He always took care of everyone. Of me above all. And I…” Tezuka’s grandfather looked at his hands. “I have been cruel to him.”

“Cruel?” Tezuka asked, not believing his grandfather could be so.

“We always knew we would have to separate. Yet, I left immediately after I had made the final decision to leave. I couldn’t bear to see his grief.”

Despite this all having happened more than fifty years ago, the memory was still vivid and painful.

“Perhaps he would like to hear that,” Fuji said. “Even if he already knows.”

“You would bring me to him if I asked?”

Fuji nodded.

“I need to think for a while. Could you please leave me here for a while?”

“Of course,” Tezuka said.

Both young men quickly stood up. Tezuka led his boyfriend up to his room and closed the door. Fuji quickly faced him. “Are you angry with me?”

“I’m…”

“Kunimitsu?”

“Not angry, no.”

“You think I was too forward,” Fuji said. “That it was rude.”

He remembered the look on his grandfather’s face when Fuji had told him Amari Mitsue was still alive.

“I thought that, but I was wrong.”

“Oh?”

“I realize now that my grandfather had killed a part of himself when he started a family. And you brought it back to life.”

Tezuka took Fuji into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Even now, he was still not good at expressing his feelings vocally, but he hoped he could do it with touches like this. Fuji melted in his arms, relaxing. It had been brave of him to go, even if he had risked both Tezuka men getting angry.

Tezuka reached down to kiss his lips, when a sound from downstairs made them freeze. Someone turned the lock of the front door and got in.

“Your father?” Fuji stepped away immediately.

“Yes.” Tezuka supressed a sigh. He wasn’t supposed to have come back until at least nine.

“Shall I go through the window?”

Tezuka took his wrist to stop him, as he was already going towards it.

“We’re on the first floor.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Tezuka shook his head. He was not going to risk Fuji breaking his ankle. He heard the familiar sounds of his father putting his shoes away and opening the door to the living room.

“I’ll leave.”

“You don’t need to.”

Fuji avoided his eyes. “I do not want to make trouble for you.”

Before Tezuka could do anything else, Fuji slipped out of his room. Tezuka did not hear his footsteps on the stairs, or any other sounds as he left.

It left Tezuka frustrated and feeling guilty. Fuji had probably spent quite a bit of money on the return ticket to wherever that village was, and gone through a lot of trouble for his grandfather. It was not right that he felt unwelcome here.

He decided to go after him.

Just when he stepped off the stairs, his father came out. “Is that boy in your room?”

“He…left.”

“I saw his shoes.” His father frowned. “I understand now that you want to experiment a little, and that it is supposed to be natural, but don’t mistake that for anything more. He’s probably doing the same to countless other normal guys.”

The unfairness and contempt for Fuji shocked him. Tezuka just stared at his father, who seemed like a stranger to him now.

“You have nothing in common with such a boy.”

Tezuka met his father’s eyes. “Fuji speaks French, English, and a little Spanish, as well as Japanese. He likes to play with words and music. His family teaches him how to cook. Do you remember Rikkai?”

“The tennis school?” his father asked, surprised at this sudden burst of words from his usually quiet son.

“He defeated one of them with ease. He’s one of the best players in another strong school and he wants to play me in the finals. Every evening, he calls me to ask how my day was. He worries for me and tries to protect me. Like you, he thinks I should quit tennis for a few years so I can heal.”

“He… does?”

“In his room, there are several cacti that he cares for as if they were pets. He loves his family. They know about me, and accept it.”

“You met his family?!”

“Yes. We had dinner.”

“You don’t just meet him for…?”

“No,” he said simply.

He could see his father struggle. This was without doubt the longest monologue he had ever held to his father, but he had felt the strong need to defend Fuji and what they had. 

His father hesitated, then his expression hardened. He walked into the kitchen and closed the door with a bang.

Tezuka looked at the door. Even if his father still did not accept their relationship, he could no longer tell himself Fuji was some unnatural creature that had led his son astray.

But back to the task at hand. Tezuka quickly put on his shoes and coat, and left the house. Fuji was likely heading home, as he did not often stay at Hyotei on the weekend. It took a few minutes of running to find him. Waiting for a red light, Fuji turned around instinctively.

“Tezuka!”

“You call me Kunimitsu now, right?”

That wonderful, relieved smile made Tezuka fall even more in love with him than he had been before. Suddenly it all felt so stupid; them having to hide. It was dishonest to Fuji, his friends, and his own conscience.

He stepped closer. “Can I hold you?”

Fuji glanced around. There was a man walking his dog and a lady washing her car nearby. At the opposite side of the street, an old couple talked slowly and walked even slower. 

Still, Fuji stepped closer.

The old couple glanced at them, but continued their conversation. The woman saw, but focused on the hose again. Only the dog-walker looked a bit put off.

“Do you think we should tell people?” Tezuka asked, enjoying the warmth Fuji provided.

“About us?” Fuji thought for a bit. “People at Hyotei are more used to relationships like ours than the average person. It might actually help keep them at a distance if they knew I was taken.”

Tezuka stepped back. “What do you mean?”

“They’d stop asking me out.”

“They’re? More than one?” Tezuka asked, trying his best to not sound too affected by this news.

“I always say no, of course.” Fuji gave him a teasing smile.

“Hmm.”

Tezuka said nothing, but Fuji’s little comment roused a jealousy he was not that familiar with.

“Are you sure you want to?” Fuji asked then. “It would affect the way people think of you, at your school. And at your tennis club.”

“I know.”

“Let’s wait a little,” Fuji suggested. “Once your captain is graduating, you can tell them.”

Tezuka could have questioned what Matsumoto had to do with it, but knew the senior would likely use it against him.

“All right.”

“If you want to tell a friend you trust, it’s fine with me, though,” Fuji said, as they finally crossed the street. “How about that tall boy, with glasses?”

“Inui? No, thank you.”

A chuckle. “Why not? Would he tell?”

“No, but he would follow us around and take data.”

Fuji squeezed his arm. “Seems it’s not just Hyotei having eccentrics.”

“That is correct.”

“Shall we eat somewhere?” Fuji asked. “My treat.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“French?”

Tezuka nodded. They had to walk for forty minutes to reach the place Fuji had in mind, but he didn’t care. He liked walking next to him and hear him talk. Fuji had the gift to make even mundane topics interesting.

When Fuji finished a story about a photography class he had attended, he looked up at Tezuka.

“Can I hold your hand? Just for a minute?”

In answer, Tezuka took Fuji’s hand. It felt cold, so he rubbed it a little. They did not speak anymore until they reached the street with the restaurant. More people walked there, so Fuji’s hand quietly slipped from his own.

As they entered the restaurant, Tezuka thought of a future where they would not have to hide anymore.


	17. Reunion

Fuji waited for them at the train station. Wearing a camel-coloured coat Tezuka had not seen before, he looked soft and sweet as he searched the crowds for them. His face lit up when he spotted the two Tezukas and he quickly made his way over.

“Good morning.”

His grandfather nodded. “Thank you for doing this.”

“No problem. I like train rides.”

He held a brown satchel with ‘Marseille’ on it. It probably held things like a toothbrush and sleeping wear since they would stay the night.

“We booked the hotel,” Tezuka’s grandfather said. “And I have train tickets.”

“Thank you.”

They went to a convenience store and bought bentos. Tezuka was about to buy fruit, when Fuji put his hand on his arm. “I have apples and raspberries with me.”

The touch made him feel warm, but also a little excited.

“We booked two rooms in the hotel. If you rather have one by yourself, I can share with my grandfather.”

Fuji looked up at him and smiled. “That won’t be necessary.”

Tezuka understood what was being communicated. They wouldn’t just spend their time sleeping in it. Even in this crowded station, he felt an urge to pull him close. One Fuji shared with him probably, by the look he gave him.

It would take over three hours to get to the village, and they had to transfer once to get there. December had started with frost, but today was more pleasant than it had been all week. The first train was crowded, so they had to stand for the first few stations. A teenage girl stood up to let Tezuka’s grandfather sit, but he declined with a polite nod.

In the second train, there was plenty of room. Fuji and Tezuka sat next to each other, while the old man sat down next to a window. His mind was on decades past, and a love thought lost.

Tezuka enjoyed the feel of Fuji sitting close. He showed photos he had taken at Hyotei the last few weeks. Atobe was on many of them, instinctively turning towards where a picture was taken. An older teacher smiled goofily, while another had looked sternly at the camera.

“Maths teacher?”

“Ancient Greek,” Fuji said. “I’m too far behind to take the class with Atobe, but am learning with the younger group.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“I do.” Fuji glanced at the hills outside. “Japan is beautiful. I haven’t been outside the cities much.”

“Is the village right at the coast?” Tezuka asked.

“You can see the sea, yes.”

They both looked at the seat in front of them, where Tezuka’s grandfather sat.

“He must be nervous,” Fuji whispered.

Tezuka considered that. His grandfather had never seemed nervous, but he guessed Fuji must be right. Anyone would be.

They sat in silence, watching the landscape change. The hills became flatter, until they passed mostly farmland. Fuji looked at his phone. “We’re almost here.”

The station was almost deserted. Only one woman got off with them, but she headed in the other direction. Fuji led them on a walk that lasted half an hour. The village delighted Tezuka. A little stream snug down to the sea and the houses looked old, but not unkempt. There was a large car park that stood mostly empty, but would probably be used often in summer by tourists. Tezuka understood now why a shop selling paint and brushes could survive here. The place was lovely and must attract a lot of artists.

“We’re almost there,” Fuji said, as he led them up a slope. On top was the shop. The walls were made of wood, but on it waves and sea creatures had been painted.

His grandfather stopped halfway up the slope. “Could you go in first and explain the situation? I don’t know if he wants to see me.”

“Of course.” Fuji gave him a reassuring smile. “Shall we, Kunimitsu?”

With a last look at the older Tezuka, they headed to the door and knocked.

“Come in.”

A soft voice. Fuji pushed open the door.

“Hello, Fuji-kun. You’re back already?”

The man was shorter than Fuji even, with still some black amongst his silver hair. A bit of purple paint stuck to his hand. Surrounded by paintings, paint and brushes, he looked well at ease.

“Good afternoon, Amari-san. I brought someone.”

After putting down an easel, Amari Mitsue’s eyes focused on Tezuka. He gasped. His hand reached for the counter to support himself.

Fuji rushed forward. “Are you okay?”

It took seconds for him to answer. “I…”

Grabbing a chair, Tezuka put it in front of him, but the fragile-looking man did not sit down.

“Sorry. For a moment, I thought I saw…” His eyes narrowed as he focused on Tezuka, trying to search for a clue on what was going on.

“Forgive me,” Fuji said. “It must have been like seeing a ghost.”

Amari shook his head. “You look very much like someone I once knew.”

“That’s why we came,” Fuji said and swallowed back hesitation. “This is the grandson of Tezuka Kunikazu.”

“Tezuka…Kunikazu.”

He sounded just like his grandfather had when saying his name, with the reverence of someone who had not spoken it for long years.

“How did you find me? Did he ever talk about me?” And suddenly he was agitated. “Are you here because he passed away?”

“No,” Tezuka said quickly. “He wants to see you, but isn’t sure if that is welcome to you.”

“He wants to see me.” Amari looked at him with such hope. “He really…?”

Tezuka nodded.

“Does he still live in Tokyo?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” Fuji gestured at the door. “But he came with us.”

Amari moved so fast that they both startled. Stumbling his way to the door, he tripped and fell against it. Before either could help, he was outside.

Tezuka would never forget the look on their faces as they saw each other. They just stared, didn’t come closer for a long time.

Finally his grandfather took a step in his direction.

“Mitsue.”

All the agitation had exhausted Amari, and he sat down on the ground.

“Can we help?” Tezuka asked.

“No,” his grandfather said resolutely and he headed over to him. “I got this.”

Fuji exchanged a look with the younger Tezuka. “Let’s go.”

Though both were curious, they did not look back as they walked down the path.

“Wow,” Fuji said.

“Do you think they’re okay?” Tezuka asked.

“Not yet, but they will be.”

Fuji’s confidence in this matter put him at ease a little. “Let’s go to the sea.”

“Excellent.”

They saw a boat a mile or two out on the water, and a lady walked her dog. Otherwise, nobody was visible.

“I like the air here.”

“And the seagulls,” Tezuka added.

“Are you happy living in a large city?” Fuji asked. “Since you mostly like mountain climbing and hiking.”

“Tokyo is good for tennis. Having so many opponents near keeps us sharp.”

Fuji chuckled. “You should have said something more romantic.”

“Like what?” Tezuka asked, puzzled.

“That you like Tokyo because I live there, of course.”

Before Tezuka could reply, Fuji laughed and ran to the sea. Taking off his left shoe and sock, he dipped his toe in the water. Tezuka knew better than to admonish him, even though he worried a little about him getting a cold.

“I like the sea, but I like being here with you more,” Fuji said. “See? That’s a romantic thing to say.”

“Okay.”

Fuji walked back to him, left shoe still in hand, and kissed his shoulder. “I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m sorry I don’t talk in such a way,” Tezuka said, suddenly feeling the need to apologize. Probably those Hyotei boys that asked him out were much better at it.

“That’s okay.” Fuji held onto him to rub the sand of his left food. “I don’t want to rush you into saying things that you might not feel.”

That cut Tezuka. He saw Fuji putting his shoe back on and remembered that Fuji had already confessed he loved him a few weeks ago. Yet, he had never stated he felt the same.

“Syusuke.”

A finger touched his lips. “It’s okay. Really.”

They walked over the beach, Fuji in front of him. Fuji talked and pointed at the clouds, but it still did not sit well with Tezuka. He came to a halt.

“Just because I am not good at casually talking about feelings doesn’t mean I don’t have them.” Fuji’s mouth made a little o, and Tezuka almost smiled at that face. Instead he remained stern. “Remember that.”

The shorter boy began to smile. “I will.”

Fuji spotted a little coffee place at the edge of the charming village. Tezuka bought coffee for himself and tea for Fuji. They could see the sea from there and hold hands under the table.

“Do you like my hands?” Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded.

“Good.” Fuji sipped from his tea. “I like mint tea.”

Maybe once Tezuka would have questioned this abrupt change of topic, but he was getting used to that from Fuji.

Once they had finished their warm drinks, they stood up.

“Shall we?” Fuji started.

“Yes.”

They walked back to the paint shop. Both were a bit apprehensive, and hoped that everything was really as okay as Fuji had predicted earlier. People in the village glanced at them, but the large amount of tourists in the summer did not make them as weary of strange visitors as people in a more remote location might be.

There was nobody in front of the paint shop anymore, so they went in, Tezuka first this time. To his relief, he saw that Amari had produced a small table. Both sat behind it, drinking hot chocolate.

“Hello,” Amari said with a twinkle in his eye.

Tezuka bowed slightly. “Good afternoon.”

“I will not be staying at the hotel,” his grandfather said. “But you can check in.”

“But where…”

Fuji elbowed him softly. “That’s fine. Is there anything we can do for you before we go?”

“No, thank you.” The old man’s gaze fell back on his former lover.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Amari Mitsue said. “I apologize for my reaction to you earlier.”

“That’s no matter,” Tezuka said quickly.

“We will be going then.” Fuji smiled at both men. “I wish you a good evening.”

“Thank you, Fuji-kun,” both men said in unison and then looked at each other. To Tezuka’s surprise his grandfather’s smile was as soft as Amari’s.

“Let’s go,” Fuji whispered.

When they stood outside again, Fuji sighed in relief. “He’s even spending the night!”

Tezuka gave him a look, hoping he would not elaborate on that. Surely they would only talk and catch up. Images of his grandfather kissing Amari came to him and were quickly pushed away.

“Shall we go to the hotel now?” Fuji asked.

“We haven’t had dinner yet.”

“I know, but I want to be alone with you for a while.”

Tezuka looked at Fuji beaming up at him and felt an even deeper feeling of affection than he had before. This young man had made his grandfather happy in a way he had never thought of, did everything to make his life better.

“So do I,” Tezuka managed.

The hotel was at the sea. It only had a few rooms and provided income to the elderly widow who ran it. In the lobby hung a painting of the beach. People walked on the sand, dressed in fashion of the 1980s.

“Did Amari-san make this?” Fuji asked.

“You went to his shop?” she asked.

“Yes, he was very kind.” Fuji smiled so sweetly that Tezuka had to fight the urge to shake his head. He knew Fuji hoped for more information about him.

“He did paint this,” she said, obliging Fuji’s curiosity as she took them upstairs. “Right after he came living here with… his friend.”

The slight hesitation did not go unnoticed by Tezuka. Perhaps Amari had lived here with another lover and remained after he had passed away or left.

Upstairs, they left their shoes at the start of a hallway and stepped onto the wood with their socks. Fuji put his satchel in the room adjacent to his own. It had a better view of the sea, and they both knew they would sleep there together after the lady had left.

“Are you here to visit him? I thought there would be three of you?”

“Ah, yes,” Fuji said pleasantly. “The third person has other business to attend to.”

She nodded and asked no further. Instead she pointed at the balcony at the end of the hall. “If you want, you can have dinner outside later. It’s included, but quite simple.”

“That’s very nice.” Fuji looked at Tezuka.

“Yes please, in two hours if that is okay?”

“Good. I’ll start preparing the soup.”

When she had shuffled down the stairs, Tezuka took Fuji’s hand and pulled him in the room. Before they had even closed the door, they were kissing.

Fuji’s hands went under the back of his shirt and heat spread through Tezuka. He wanted more, but he also wanted to make him good. The last few weeks Fuji had been so attentive to his needs, even though his father had caused Fuji pain.

Tezuka broke the kiss and let his teeth scrape just under Fuji’s ears. “I want to please you.”

A shiver ran through Fuji’s body. He looked at Tezuka, a bit unsure.

“Come,” Tezuka said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Tezuka and Fuji enjoy quality time together.


End file.
